Our Bond: Restored
by AbsenteeAuthor23
Summary: During "Flutter," when Alice and Peter have their steamy make out scene, what happens if Alice gives in to her bloodlust for Peter instead of fleeing from him? Horrible summary… Alice/Peter. Rated M, just to be safe.
1. Your Blood is Divine

"**Our Bond: Restored"**

written by: kelliewhitlocktownsend23

**DISCLAIMER: **obviously, Amanda Hocking owns all characters, ideas, and whatnot in the My Blood Approves series. If I did, Alice would be with a certain sexy green-eyed vampire, and Jack would be…elsewhere.

A/N: okay, this is my first fanfic, and I definitely need to work on this, so don't expect greatness. Other than that, please enjoy and review! ALSO! Some of the scenes are copied from _Flutter, _justso you can get an idea where it started, but I changed quite a few details, so… I don't know if it matters. But I just wanted to add that just in case, so everything that is in italics is a mix of me and Amanda Hocking. Everything else is all mine. Anyway, sorry for the long A/N and please review!

**Ch. 1**

"Your Blood is Divine"

**Alice POV**:

"_Why is it so important that I forgive you?" Peter asked._

_That really was the question at the heart of it all. Why did it matter to me so much what Peter thought of me? It wasn't even just about getting him and Jack to repair their relationship or making amends for damaging the family. It was something more than that, something I couldn't quite explain. I felt the need to make him happy, even though it would make Jack angrier._

"_Why did you come back?" I whispered, unwilling to look at him. His hand burned warm on my arm, and I knew that I should shake it away, but I didn't. It was almost like I craved his touch again…_

"_You asked me to."_

"_No, not from Finland. I mean that night that you took the book. You'd been gone for months, and then, suddenly, one night, you appeared in my room and drank my blood." I bit my lip, and I didn't know why I was asking. Or why I still cared about that night. "Did you really need my blood that badly?"_

"_Your blood is divine," he admitted sadly, "but I always wanted more than that…" He exhaled huskily. "What is it about you? You were more than just a human, and even now that I'm not bonded with you…" He trailed off, but I finally lifted my eyes to meet his. "Why can't I resist you?"_

_I inhaled deeply, breathing him in when I should've been running away. His skin scorched against mine, but I felt my own body hurrying to match his temperature. His emerald eyes burned so intensely, I couldn't look away. The sound of our heartbeats rippled through me. _

_The air was so thick with the scent and feel of him that I could almost taste it, and I wanted to taste him. I wanted him in the most visceral way. _

_Suddenly, his lips were on mine, and I don't really know if I moved to him or if he moved to me, but I definitely didn't resist at all. His kisses were rough and soft all at once. Burying my fingers in his thick, silky hair, I pulled myself as close to him as I could get. His muscles were like granite forming to my body, and he wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to him. His mouth tasted amazingly sweet, and I wanted more. I wanted to feel his lips pressed to my throat, our hearts beating as one as he drank from me._

_And then, the blinding hunger surged through me, mixing the bloodlust with passion. All of my senses were blurring together into one. I could taste what I felt, and I couldn't see anything. My pulse pounded in time with his, heavy and warm._

_And he smelled so amazing, I could barely stand it. My body literally burned for him; like my skin was covered in flames and the only relief would come if I bit him._

_He kissed me ferociously, and almost playfully, I pressed my teeth against his lip. I didn't bite him, but I tested the waters to see if I could._

_Peter moaned, and the sound of his voice radiated through me. He would gladly let me bite him, let me drink the wonderful elixir that flowed through him, and I wanted him so badly it was painful._

Just before my teeth sunk into him, something inside me had a moment of weakness and whispered a name. _Jack._

Jack who? Everything in me begged for me to sink my teeth into his neck and taste him, but there it was again. That stupid little voice that seemed determined to ruin everything. The same voice that convinced me to let Jack change me. _Jack,_ it whispered again.

_I'd just like to say that I snapped right out of it, just like that, but I didn't. Thinking of Jack made me hesitate before I bit Peter, but it didn't change how badly I wanted to._

_Everything about Peter was designed so I'd want him; his blood, his touch, his smell, really had been meant for me. I thought I loved Jack, but the physical shell of Peter was everything my body had been made to want._

_Somehow, I managed to free my mouth from his, but I stayed in his arms, holding him to me. Peter started kissing my neck, and as wonderful as it would feel for him to bite me, I didn't want to be bitten. I was starving and losing more blood would only make it worse._

_In the end, it was my intense hunger that stopped me._

"_No," I moaned, and tried to detangle myself from his arms. Either he didn't hear me or he didn't want to listen, because he kept holding me, his lips trailing down the sensitive skin of my throat. I loved the feeling, and I could stay here forever, but I needed blood, and fast. "Peter…mmm. No..."_

_When I pushed at him slightly, he let go of me, but I wasn't stable on my feet, so he put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. The hunger and intensity of kissing Peter left me feeling dizzy and strange. It was sort of like being drunk. I was very weak, and my eyesight was wrong. Everything had this hazy red edge to it, but it was mostly from my bloodlust._

"_I can't do that," I shook my head, and my voice came out weak. I definitely _wanted_ to do that, but I just couldn't lose any more blood._

"_I'm sorry," Peter tried to catch his breath but he wouldn't look at me. I fought the urge to pounce on him again, and I think he struggled just as badly. To avoid temptation, he turned and walked out onto the balcony._

I collapsed onto his bed and watched him grasp onto the railing, breathing heavily. I lay back, tangled in his sheets, and his delicious smell washed over me. When I looked up again, I felt the once familiar pull to go to him. It was almost magnetic. I gasped at the intensity of the feeling, and he spun around to face me, his emerald eyes burning through me. I just couldn't fight the overwhelming urge to go to him, and despite my incessant hunger, I got up off the bed and began to stumble back to Peter.

He came to meet me in the doorway, pulling me to him. Our lips met, and I pulled him to me, trying to be as close as possible to him.

Our kiss deepened and I moaned, my hunger returning with a painful vengeance. I pressed my teeth to his lip again. "Alice, just do it," Peter murmured huskily, his arms pulling me even tighter against him. I tried to resist it, but my mind was filled with him, his presence totally intoxicating me.

The little "Jack voice" in my head was screaming at me to stop, but I knew I had to have Peter. Nothing, not even my feelings for Jack (which I had seriously been doubting lately!) could break this connection, but the stupid pussy voice kept begging me to stop, telling me how wrong this was. I finally couldn't take it any longer and, in a split second, I weighed my two choices: either I stopped now and ran back to controlling Jack, or I kept this going and gave Peter the chance that he deserved. _Ah, fuck it_, I thought, and sunk my teeth into his lips.

Nothing could have ever prepared me for the heavenly taste of Peter's blood. This wonderful essence running through his veins was everything at once. As his blood flowed through me, our hearts beating as one, I felt all of his emotions: guilt, passion, sadness, longing, elation, and, most of all, love.

When Jack had bitten me, I could feel all of his emotions surrounding me, but it was nothing compared to what I was getting from Peter. With Jack, I thought I felt love and kindness flowing into me, but now that I was feeling this raw emotion from Peter, I realized that I had mistaken Jack's emotions for love and passion. What I had really been feeling was a sense of possession, of victory, that I had confused for affection. It took me only a few seconds to realize what was happening: the pull I felt for Peter became stronger, more like it had been when I was human; our bodies burned even more for one another, scorching our skin with delightful pleasure; and I felt the most powerful satisfaction that I was once again in the arms of my true love.

Wait—true love? What happened to Jack? I thought I was in love with Jack! But this couldn't be possible. Now, even the thought of kissing Jack, loving Jack, repulsed me in a way I didn't think possible. There could only be one explanation for this, and my heart seemed to rejoice the fact. Our bond was back, and I was in love with Peter Townsend!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? Was it okay? Bad? Horrible? Please tell me what you thought, I don't care if it's good or bad. Just hit that review button and let it out. If you guys like it, then I'll add the next few chapters for nice, long reviews ;)**


	2. Pure Ecstasy

**A/N: wow. one review. that's actually really good for me! i'm excited that at least one person read this, because-to be honest-i didn't really think anyone would read this at all. special thanks to ChannyTwilightLover for being my first review. ever. thanks so much! R&R please and enjoy :)**

**Ch. 2**

"Pure Ecstasy"

Peter moaned in pleasure, and I finally pulled my lips from his, my hunger sated. I looked up into his piercing green eyes, and he smiled dreamily at me, his voice flowing over me like a velvety caress. I found my self—once again—enchanted by his beautiful eyes, and I found that he filled my entire mind. Peter seemed to have come to the same conclusion that I had, because he stared unblinkingly at me, seemingly unable to look away. _Oh my god, _I thought to myself, _what I wouldn't give to just drown in those beautiful pools of emeralds._ Great. Now I'm back to being poetic about Peter…

"I love you…so much, Alice," he said quietly. "Jack could never feel the way I feel about you."

"I know, Peter," I replied, my voice thick with emotion, "I'm so sorry though. I always assumed it was Jack, because I thought you hated me, but now that I know…" my voice trailed off, fading into the silence.

I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck again, kissing him deeply. I giggled as he lifted me up and spun me around in his arms, eventually carrying over to his bed. We lay together for what seemed like hours, just holding each other as tightly as possible and staring into each others' eyes. Peter brought his lips to mine again, and I cried out with the pleasure of his lips on my skin, turning my head away to gasp at the ecstasy running through me.

His mouth trailed down my throat, and I held him to me, wanting this moment to last forever. He pushed his teeth questioningly against my neck and I leaned into him.

"Oh please, Peter," I whimpered in a voice that wasn't my own, and he bit into my throat.

I registered a sharp pain, like the prick of a needle, going through me, but I was quickly replaced by what I could only describe as heaven. I moaned and went limp in his arms.

After a few moments, I finally began to notice how weak I felt. I hadn't eaten in days, and the brief taste of Peter's blood wasn't enough to keep me going. I felt my strength fading, but I wasn't frightened at all. Peter was slowly killing me, and I would gladly let him do it, as long as this pleasure wouldn't stop.

Peter must have felt something shift in me, because his lips left my neck and the intense pleasure stopped ripping through me. The pain of separation hit me hard, but I barely noticed. I was once again captivated by Peter's eyes, which seemed to glow through the haze of blood loss I was drifting into.

"Oh my god! Alice! When was the last time you ate?" he asked quickly, sitting up next to me with a worried expression.

"I don't…know. I'm just…so tired," I managed weakly. My vision blurred and the hazy red edges returned to it.

"I'm fine, really, Peter," I tried to calm him down, but his face was a mask of concern. I could hear and feel his heart beating fast in alarm. "Just give me a few minutes to recover." I smiled softly at him, not wanting him to worry anymore.

He hesitated and caressed my cheek with his gentle touch, but then his face darkened.

"I could have killed you!" he ranted, disgusted with himself, "What kind of monster am I? Oh god, what is wrong with me?"

"Peter-" I tried to reassure him, but he merely shrugged me off and got up off the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I never meant to hurt you like that. It's just—ugh! I can't control myself around you!" he threw me one last anguished look and stalked out onto the balcony to get a hold on his emotions.

When he was gone, I grabbed onto the bed to keep from collapsing. The actual passion of the moment had faded away, but the bloodlust refused to leave me. If I didn't eat something soon, I would go mad and slaughter something. A dark animal part of me threatened to surface, and I fought to contain it. I tried to get up off of the bed, but I immediately fell back onto the sheets, unable to keep my head from spinning. With a scary jolt, I realized that I barely had enough energy to move, let alone get to the fridge in the basement which held our blood supply.

Peter nearly ran back into the room, seeming to sense my despair through our newly restored bond. He took one look at me and rushed to my side, his face filled with deep worry and concern. He put his hands on my cheeks, trying to see how bad my thirst was by looking into my eyes. "Oh my god, Alice!"

His touch seemed to strengthen me slightly, and I stood up with his help, leaning heavily on him for support.

"I need to eat! Now!" I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach. I was on the brink of blacking out, and it scared the hell out of me. My vision blurred even worse, and I grabbed Peter's arm tightly, trying not to fall over.

"Oh, hell! Okay! Hang on, Alice!" Peter put his arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and let him lead me out of his room and down the stairs, but once we got to the first floor, I couldn't even stand anymore, so Peter scooped me up into his arms and carried me the rest of the way. It seemed to take forever, but I don't even really remember going downstairs. The next thing I knew, Peter set me down in front of the fridge and was handing me a bag, promising everything would be okay.

The blood ran cold down my throat, and a distant, searing heat spread through me. Drinking felt good, but not like it normally did. Instead of feeling pleasure, I just registered the absence of pain. I swallowed several bags in a very short amount of time, and almost as soon as my thirst was quenched, I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah, i know it was a pretty short chapter...but should i continue this or not? i really like where this is going, so i'm probably gonna keep working on this anyway, but i'd like to know if other people like it.. oh and btw, i'm posting a slight Alice/Jack/Peter story about when Alice is changed into a vampire, so look out for it if you like this. thanks, and please review!  
><strong>**-KellieWhitlockTownsend23**


	3. As Much Time as You Need

**Ch. 3**

"As Much Time as You Need"

I woke up in Peter's bed to find him sitting beside me, looking at me with concern and adoration, and gently holding my hand. I distantly heard Jack in his room pacing around. His heartbeat made him sound agitated and nervous.

I looked into Peter's beautiful green eyes, and he smiled down at me, looking relieved to see me finally awake. I sat up and looked around his room, and then the events of before I passed out hit me. Peter still held my hand and squeezed it gently, seeming to know what I was thinking.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked quietly.

"Just a few hours, honey. How are you feeling?" He replied softly, too low for anyone else to hear. I could pretty much guess what happened after I passed out, and I hoped that I was right to guess that Peter hadn't told Jack what really went on.

"I'm fine. Does Jack know that we…?" I trailed off, worried that I would upset Peter by asking about Jack, but then I realized that Peter wouldn't get jealous of me talking about Jack. I guess I had just gotten used to Jack throwing tantrums when I mentioned Peter.

"No," he said, "I just told him that we had been talking and you pretty much passed out from hunger. He did get mad when I didn't let him take you back to his room, though. I finally got him to calm down, and I told him that I would call him as soon as you woke up. I figured that you would want to tell him yourself about our bond returning. That is… if you want to be with me now." He finished lamely, failing to cover up the hope in his eyes. I knew that Peter really wanted to be with me, and I him, but I just had to find a way to let Jack know about us without hurting him.

"I do want to be with you. I love you." I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, and he wrapped his arms around me. "I just don't want to hurt Jack… I still love him, just not like I did before. We'll have to find a way to tell him about us."

"Okay, darling. Take as much time as you need to figure this out," he said calmly, still holding me in his warm embrace. I sighed and cuddled up against him, loving the feeling of being near him. Then I reluctantly pulled away from him, getting ready to face the newest of my seemingly many problems: Jack.

"I have to go now, Peter. Jack is waiting to see me, and I have to shower and everything. All my stuff is in his room." I sighed and got up from the bed, trying to ignore the growing sense of sadness at our separation, if only for a few hours. "But please, Peter. Give me time to figure this out with Jack."

He looked at me incredulously. "_I'm_ not Jack, Alice. I absolutely trust that you will go with your heart on this and things will eventually work out." I beamed at him and pulled him in for one last kiss before I got up and headed out the door.

I slipped quietly out of Peter's room, and silently padded up to Jack's door. I hesitated outside, unsure of how to handle this. After a few minutes of thinking it over, I came up with nothing, so I took a deep breath and turned the knob and headed into my new least favorite place.

The first thing I registered when I stepped into Jack's room was the smell. I used to love the smell of Jack, sweet and inviting, but now, the first time I caught his scent after mine and Peter's bond was restored, it seemed just… unappealing. Literally, I wanted to hold my breath until I got back to my Peter. _My Peter._ I liked the sound of that.

In the second it took me to have this thought, I turned towards the bed and found Jack, sitting cross-legged on the rumpled sheets, reading a comic book. He immediately looked up and his face brightened when he saw me. I had just practically had sex with his brother (not that I minded), and he was ecstatic at the mere sight of me. Admittedly, he didn't know our bond had returned, but that made it worse somehow.

And better, too, because if he did know, there was a very good chance that he would never talk to me again, and I wasn't sure I could handle that. Even though I didn't feel the same way I had about Jack before, I definitely hoped for some best friend potential there.

Once I assured him I was okay, I insisted that I needed a long, hot shower. He tried to kiss me, but I managed to avoid it without raising too much suspicion. He'd be able to taste Peter on me, and I needed time to think about what I was going to do.

The hot shower didn't really fix things, although it gave me time to think. Why had I bit Peter in the first place? Being so hungry had left me vulnerable and weak, but even when I thought about I now, the way his lips felt against mine, I wanted to kiss and bite him still, and more. My skin burned warm just at the thought of Peter, and I turned the faucet so the water was even colder.

Of course, I couldn't ever kiss Peter ever again, if I wanted to stay with Jack. But did I? Until last night, I had been fighting my feelings for Peter, because he had pushed me away, but it had been only because he had thought I'd be happier with Jack (haha, WRONG!). He'd even tried to kill himself so I could live happily with Jack. I would have been heartbroken if Peter killed himself, but he knew that Jack would stop being such a jealous asshole if Peter was out of the picture…

And that night, after what we'd though would be our last kiss, I had felt something for him. I saw through our bond and sensed that he really and truly loved me, not just because our blood was meant for each other. The love I'd felt from him then had surpassed anything I'd ever experienced with Jack. But then, Jack had whisked me away, and before I knew it, he tricked me into drinking his blood, and turned me. And our bond had broken… Or so I thought.

Last night, I totally lost control, but I had finally realized that I really _was_ meant for Peter. I was incredibly sorry that Jack had to get hurt in the process, even though I had never been completely happy with Jack.

I felt like a bloodwhore, going between two guys like that, but I hadn't been able to make up my mind. I guess I had never really been in love with Jack. I still loved him, just not as much as I loved Peter, and not in the same way. I know it sounds really shallow, saying I was totally in love with Jack, and then choosing Peter, but I guess I had felt stuff for Peter all along, but I denied it because I couldn't bear to hurt Jack.

It became easier for me to deny my feelings for Peter after I changed because of our broken bond, but now that it had returned, I knew that I couldn't fight it anymore. Now, there was no question. Peter was the one for me all along. Otherwise, our bond wouldn't have returned even after I changed. I love Peter, and that's that.

The first thing I wanted—no, needed to do was talk to Peter again. That meant I couldn't let Jack bite me, otherwise he'd taste Peter on me. I didn't even want him to bite me anymore though. I kept feeling the almost magnetic pull, urging me to go back to Peter. Now, even the thought of kissing Jack repulsed me. All I wanted was Peter, and Jack was in the way of that.

I could sense Peter's presence in the house, feel his heart beating. My heart and body longed for him, even though it had been only a few minutes since I'd seen him last.

_Okay,_ I thought to myself, _just let Jack drift away from you. He'll let go eventually…right?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yes? no? hopefully i have more readers than before. if you like this, go ahead and recommend it to other MBA readers, i really want to see how people like my stuff. thanks for reading, and please review!  
>-Kellie<strong>


	4. And Here Comes the Jealousy

**A/N: oh gosh, guys! i'm so sorry it took me so long to update. i started school and i've been super busy with homework and sports. please forgive me and keep reading :) the next chapter might not be posted for a while because i'm having a major case of writer's block, and i'm just having problems finding time to write. sorry! but please enjoy. R&R ;)**

**Ch. 4**

"And Here Comes the Jealousy…"

The next few days passed slowly. I made almost no progress with my Jack-Peter problem. Jack kept trying to get closer to me, and I kept trying to push him away. And to make it even worse, I only got about fifteen minutes of Peter every day, if that. It was horrible!

After many failed attempts of hinting to Jack that I didn't want to be with him anymore, he finally began to get frustrated with me. Jack was like a large child; if he didn't get what he wanted in a short amount of time, he would throw a little tantrum. Soon enough, the tantrum came. And what a tantrum it was…

We had all been sitting in the living room, watching some action movie: Mae, Ezra, Jack, Bobby, Milo, Peter, and I. Jack had been angry that I sat in one of the armchairs that we both couldn't fit in, so he sat on the floor with Matilda to watch the movie. Eventually, I decided that I couldn't see the screen well enough, so I moved over to sit next to Peter on the couch.

Jack gave me one of his jealous looks, but he was quickly distracted by an explosion on screen. I sighed and sank back deeper into the couch, moving me closer to Peter. _Score! _Throughout the movie, Peter and I subconsciously kept snuggling closer to each other. Eventually, I was awoken from my yummy, Peter-filled daydream by a loud throat-clearing.

I snapped my head up and came face to face with a very angry Jack, barely suppressed rage in his eyes. I automatically shrunk back from his livid expression, but he grabbed my arm and held me where I was.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed in my face, and I looked around me, became aware that the movie was over and everyone's attention was now focused solely on me. My attention was then directed to the fact that I was practically sitting on Peter's lap. His arm was draped around me, and I realized that I had not, in fact, been resting my head against the most perfect pillow in the world, but, instead, on Peter's chest.

I gulped and looked back up at Jack, whose grip tightened painfully on my arm. I yelped in protest, and Peter jumped up to my defense. He grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled it from my arm. Ezra and Milo had jumped up by now, and pulled them apart to break up the imminent fight.

"Jack! Peter! Please calm down," Ezra said quickly and soothingly, turning to me, "Alice, are you okay? Let me look at your arm." He gently took hold of my arm and examined where Jack had grabbed me. It was already healing, but I could tell that Jack had come pretty close to breaking one of my bones. It scared me that he would seize me so violently, but I guess that I had been too caught up with the sense of loyalty to my maker to actually realize that Jack could get so angry.

I mumbled a quick thanks to Peter and turned angrily to Jack.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him, my rage coursing through me. He looked at me with an incredulous look, as if it was obvious that I'd done something horrible.

"Why were you practically sitting on _his_ lap?" Jack snarled, his voice shaking with barely suppressed fury and jealousy. _Oh, hell no!_ I was not gonna take this from him. Not now.

"Okay, first of all _his_ name is Peter and he is your brother, so stop being such an asshole to him, and show some respect! Second, I am utterly tired of your jealousy shit, and I will not put up with it anymore! If you want me to be happy, then give me a few hours to move _my_ stuff out of _your _room, because _we_ are over, and have been for a while!" I shrieked, my voice rising higher and higher with each breath. I just couldn't stop myself; Jack was really getting on my nerves lately.

Jack stood, dumbstruck. I turned away from him and looked at the rest of the family. Naturally, the first person my gaze was drawn to was Peter, who looked at me with pure adoration and pride. I tore my gaze from his gorgeous emerald eyes and turned towards everyone else.

The difference in everyone's expressions was almost comical; Jack still stared at me in shock and anger, Mae and Ezra both looked thoroughly confused, and Bobby was just looking between everybody with glee, happy that Jack was finally getting chewed out. Judging by the look of understanding and acceptance on Milo's face, he knew exactly what was going on between Peter and I, and he was happy that I finally made up my mind.

Seeing as nobody was saying or doing anything, I took that opportunity to escape the awkward silence and ran up to Jack's room so I could get my stuff out.

Tears streamed down my face as I yanked my clothes out of the drawers and closet, but I couldn't exactly tell if they were because I was overjoyed or sad. I was sad because I broke up with Jack, but I was happy that I could finally be with Peter.

I had almost finished when I heard the door open and someone walk in. I turned around just in time to see the door close behind Jack. It took me only half a second to frown at him and then turn back to my packing.

"Alice," he began quietly, "I know that you didn't mean what you said downstairs. I guess I just got angry when I saw his arm around you. And you looked like you were enjoying it, too, so I just lost it. I know that you love me and not him, so I'll forgive you for sitting in his lap. I know it was an accident." When he said the first part, his voice sounded so sad and truthful, but the cold look in his eyes told me differently. But when he told me that _he_ would forgive _me_ for sitting next to Peter, his voice took on an icy hardness that I hadn't heard before.

Why was he talking to me like that? I don't really know what had come over Jack these past couple of months, but he was becoming increasingly aggressive and easily provoked. He yelled at Matilda for no reason, he threw little tantrums about the tiniest things, and he had been extremely possessive of me for a while. I didn't like it at all…

"Jack," I began tentatively, "I don't think that I'm the one who needs to apologize. The way that you talked to me downstairs was unacceptable, and you almost broke a couple of bones in my arm! Why should I apologize for an innocent move, when you're the one who got all jealous and violent! I think you owe _me _the apology, not the other way around!"

He became very angry, his eyes hard and cold. "Oh come on, Alice!" he snorted disdainfully, "I didn't do anything wrong. It's you who should—"

"And that," I said, cutting him off from his little rant, "is why we are over and I am moving out of your room." Not even pausing to see what his expression was, I turned back to the drawers and resumed my packing. He sat quiet for a few moments, and it wasn't until I was almost finished that he spoke again.

"Alice," he began again, but this time, he didn't even try to hide his anger from me, "I'm not sure that you understood me correctly. I _said_ that _you_ owe _me _the apology. Now say that you're sorry, or I will be very angry with you. Is that what you want?"

"Jack, I—" I started, but my words were cut off by Jack crushing his lips to mine. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held me tightly to him, ignoring my attempts to distance myself from him.

His kisses were all wrong; where Peter was sweet and rough at the same time, Jack just violently attacked my mouth with his. I used to like the way that Jack kissed me, but now that I had given in to Peter, it just felt disgusting. I hated the way he moaned and pressed himself closer to me, how his hands roamed freely over my body, and I hated that I couldn't do anything to stop it.

One of his hands knotted in my hair, holding my lips to his, while his other hand traveled to the waistband of my sweatpants and tugged at the soft material there. I gasped, and he took the opportunity to practically shove his tongue down my throat. Half-expecting this, I bit down on his tongue and kneed him in the groin at the same time.

He groaned and released me, clutching his crotch and curling over in pain. I stared at him for a moment before I realized that it wouldn't take very long for him to recover due to his vampire stamina. My feet were edging around him before my mind caught up to what was happening. I was halfway to the door when I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me back. I yelped, but his other hand immediately came up to cover my mouth.

"I told you that you should apologize to me, Alice, but you disobeyed me. I don't want to punish you, but you leave me no choice," he hissed menacingly into my ear just before slamming me into the wall. I cried out in pain under his hand, but no sound came out, only a barely distinguishable whimper.

I looked up into his eyes and tried to silently plead with him to stop. What the hell had happened to Jack? He used to be so sweet and gentle! Peter would never do this to me!

He smiled evilly and leaned in close to my ear to whisper, so soft that I could barely hear him, "Are you going to say sorry to me, Alice, or am I going to have to punish you? You'd probably like that wouldn't you, you little whore?"

Oh. My. God. _A whore? Really? _And what the hell was he going to do to me? His hand clamped tightly over my mouth and no matter what I did, I couldn't make a sound. For one of the first times in my life as a vampire, I was really and truly afraid. Jack, being an older, more experienced vampire, was one of the only people who I couldn't fight off. It scared me to death, and I wished that someone could hear me struggling from downstairs.

Jack grinned when he saw the panic register on my face. His grip shifted on my waist and mouth, and it turned painful. I whimpered under his firm grasp and let my eyes flicker between the floor and his eyes, pleading with him to stop and let me go.

"Shut the fuck up," he hissed in my ear, and moved his hand from my mouth so that he could crush my lips with his. I tried to push him off of me, but he just responded by grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head, while he pinned me to the wall with his body. He shoved his tongue back into my mouth. Again. So I bit his tongue. Again.

"What the fuck did you do that for, you stupid slut?" he whispered harshly, and his hand collided with my cheek with such force that I felt a few bones snap. I felt the familiar tingling sensation that told me they were healing, but it still terrified me that Jack would hit me that hard. A few tears escaped from my eyes, and I literally shook with fear.

He punched me in the stomach then, and I slid down to the floor sobbing silently. I looked up at him and just stared, wondering what had happened to _my _Jack, the one who felt bad about swatting at flies and defending me against rabid dogs.

Jack grabbed me roughly by the hair and hauled me back off the floor. I cried out in pain, and he shoved me against the wall again, clamping his hand over my mouth to quiet my moans of pain. His other hand roamed over my body and started to travel under the hem of my shirt. I twisted away from his grasp and freed my mouth from his hand.

My cries for Peter to help me were cut short by his hand on my mouth again. I felt his disgusting hands all over me, his grip tightening around my arm and his nails digging into the skin near my lips.

"I thought I told you to behave, bitch!" He snarled, his face contorting into one of even more rage, so much that he barely looked human anymore. He brought his face closer to mine, and I shrunk back in fear, trying to distance myself from him as much as possible.

That's when I did the last thing possible; I bit down on his hand. Hard. He pulled away in pain and I bolted around him, seeing my last chance of escape just a few feet in front of me.

I had only one step to go before I reached the door when I felt Jack's arm wrap around my waist again. He pulled me back to him so that my back was flush with his chest, and his hand took its customary position over my mouth to stifle my screams.

"I think we're going to have some fun now, Alice," he murmured in my ear, and kissed my neck lightly, "oh yes, you're going to be sorry for what you've done."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow. that chapter was ridiculously hard to write. i really hate just writing stuff like that, and I know that Jack is slightly (if not a lot) OOC, but that's just how i always pictured him in the book. sorry if you don't like it, but i do, sooooo... whatever! please review cuz i absolutely looooove constructive criticism. hope you like it, and keep reading :)**

**-kellie 3**


	5. No Hard Feelings

**A/n: hi again :) i hope that everyone liked the last chapter, and if you didn't, sorry, cuz there is quite a bit more Evil Jack to come. that being said, thanks to everyone who stayed with this story, even with me being SUPER lazy about updating! i love all of your great reviews and just everyone in general! **

**Disclaimer: i ALWAYS seem to forget to say it, so this applies to the ENTIRE STORY: however much i'd like to own Peter and Ezra, Amanda Hocking owns everything with My Blood Approves; I just love to play with them ;) enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5<strong>

"No Hard Feelings"

_I had only one step to go before I reached the door when I felt Jack's arm wrap around my waist again. He pulled me back to him so that my back was flush with his chest, and his hand took his customary position over my mouth to stifle my screams._

"_I think we're going to have some fun now, Alice," he murmured in my ear, and kissed my neck lightly, "oh yes, you're going to be sorry for _what_ you've done."_

**Peter's POV**

After Alice had stormed upstairs, Mae and Ezra went into their bedroom to talk, and Bobby quietly excused himself, presumably uncomfortable in this suddenly hostile atmosphere. Jack had immediately turned and lunged at me, trying to pin me down and hit me. I easily fought him off and in a few seconds, I had him subdued against a wall, one hand held painfully behind his back.

"She's mine," he hissed angrily at me, "Alice belongs to me, not you!"

I couldn't believe my ears; _Alice belongs to me, not you. _What? I froze and focused all my energy on not ripping his head off. Right when I decided to just kill him for saying such a thing about _my_ Alice, a tall, slim figure shot past me and began beating Jack mercilessly.

It took me only a few seconds of listening to the voice to realize who had taken my place, but I was surprised nonetheless.

"Don't you fucking talk to my sister like that, you son of a bitch!" he was yelling and beating the crap out of him, "I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

_Holy crap! Milo is beating up Jack,_ I thought to myself just before I stepped in to intervene. I pushed them both out of the way and stopped Milo from pummeling Jack. After they had both calmed down a bit, I turned to Milo and said, "Calm down. I'll take care of this."

Then I turned to Jack, "Are you okay?" He nodded, and I put a hand on my shoulder to steady him. Once he had finally calmed down, I spoke again. "You're sure that you are okay now?" I asked. He nodded once again, signaling that he was fine now.

"Alright then, you can take this now," I said before promptly punching him in the face, feeling his nose crunch under my knuckles. He bent over, clutching his face in pain, and I leaned down and yanked his face up by his hair, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Don't ever try to hurt her again, _brother,"_ I spat out the word, "Or I will personally beat the shit out of you. If you claim to love her so much, just let her do what she wants, and if I find out you _ever _talk to her like that again, I will know." With that, I released him and he straightened himself up, cracking his broken nose back into place so that it wouldn't heal wrong.

Jack shot me an infuriated glare before stalking into the kitchen to wash the dried blood off his face. I turned to Milo, ready to face his anger, but he just grabbed my hand and shook it firmly. I was surprised; it seemed that he knew about Alice and me, but I assumed that he would be angry. He seemed to see my confused expression and just gave me a hard stare.

"Take care of her. It's about time that Jack received a good ass-kicking. No hard feelings, right?" he said kindly, and I just grinned at his acceptance and shook his hand again.

"No hard feelings, bro," I replied, and he smiled quickly before going off to find Bobby, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I couldn't believe how Jack had reacted to Alice and me just sitting next to each other, and I didn't want to think about how he'd be when Alice finally told him about us rebuilding our relationship. For the first time in a long time, I wished that I was human again just because I wanted a drink. I wanted the alcohol to calm me and give me some peace to figure things out. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen, so I just decided to head out for a drive in the Lamborghini.

I wish that I would have stayed. If I had, then I could've heard Jack quietly stalking upstairs into his room where Alice was packing. Maybe then, I could've prevented the terrifying outcome.

About 20 minutes later, I got a text from Mae, telling me that she and Ezra were going down to _V_ for a quick snack. I decided to drive around for a few more minutes, maybe stop down by the park to brood over my thoughts when a sudden realization hit me; Milo and Bobby were gone, which left Alice home alone. With Jack.

_Shit!_ I must have looked like a stunt-man in a Hollywood movie, the way I fishtailed the car around and sped for home. I know it sounds like I was overreacting, but Jack had been acting weird and violent lately, and I definitely did not want him alone with the love of my life.

Yes, I meant what I said; Alice is the love of my life. Elise owned my heart at one point, but now my world is tethered to Alice, my very existence revolves around her. I knew that Jack was going to do something radical soon, and I needed to stop it before Alice got hurt. _Shit…what if I'm too late?_

I was at the house within fifteen minutes of getting Mae's text, and I immediately rushed inside, listening for some kind of commotion. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary, I let out the breath I was holding and strolled into the kitchen, trying to get a grip on my emotions.

The first thing I noticed after that was a soft scratching on the basement door, very quiet but still insistent. I quickly walked over, an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I slowly opened the door to the basement stairs to find Matilda trying to get back upstairs.

That was sort of strange… Matilda never went downstairs unless we needed her out of the way or we were all hanging out in the basement. Besides, she was always with Jack, which was weird in itself; where was Jack? I knew that Alice was upstairs moving all of her things into my room, but Jack had been in the kitchen washing the blood off his face last time I saw him.

Just as I was starting upstairs, I heard a muffled thud, which made me freeze immediately. This was soon followed by a quiet whimper, and I both heard and felt Alice's heartbeat speed up. It was then that I realized that her heartbeat had already been fast and panicky, but now it was nearly out of control.

I raced upstairs and straight into Jack's room, where I heard everything going on. As soon as I threw open the door, the sight that awaited me was almost enough to make my heart stop dead.

"Mother fucker," I breathed, as Jack lifted his head up from Alice's barely conscious form to look up at me. Then, he gave me a sadistic grin just before he turned back and sunk his teeth into her exposed neck.

* * *

><p><strong>an: oooooooh, another part-cliffy! i feel so accomplished right now lol. i was planning on sticking with Alice's POV throughout the entire story, but i decided that i really wanted to show how Peter was thinking about everything. it should be APOV from here on out, but still. and a few more updates should be coming soon! i just need to find a way to connect what i've written so far with what i've written for the future ;) keep reading and please review! thanks for sticking with this**

**-Kellie 3**


	6. Seeing Red

**A/N: i have no excuses for why it has taken me so long to update. i guess that i've just been really busy with school and family and stuff. writer's block is a real bitch, as i've found out quite easily. i'm so sorry that it's been like two months. it'll take me longer to update now that school's in session, but don't worry. I AM NOT GIVING UP THIS STORY! once again, please don't give up on me, and i hope that everyone sticks with this o.O anyway, i'm done with the long a/n. i hope you enjoy, so please R&R!**

**Ch. 6**

"Seeing Red"

**Previously:**

_I raced upstairs and straight into Jack's room, where I heard everything going on. As soon as I threw open the door, the sight that awaited me was almost enough to make my heart stop dead._

"_Mother fucker," I breathed, as Jack lifted his head up from Alice's barely conscious form to look up at me. Then, he gave me a sadistic grin just before he turned back and sunk his teeth into her exposed neck._

**PPOV:**

I stood, frozen, for only a few seconds before I flew into action. I practically teleported over to the bed and wrenched Jack away from Alice, pinning him to the wall by his neck. He squirmed under my iron grip, but I refused to let up.

"I'll kill you, you bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" I roared in his face, barely registering the satisfaction I felt when he flinched away. All I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears and all I could see was Alice's blood lingering on his lips.

"You might want to check on your precious little whore first," he spat viciously, smirking over at Alice, who, as if on cue, let out a weak moan of pain. The rise and fall of her chest was barely noticeable from where I was standing, and without thinking, I rushed over to her, all thoughts of Jack forgotten. The only thing running through my mind at the moment was Alice, making sure that she was okay.

"Oh, god, Alice! Can you hear me, baby?" my voice came out as a barely distinguishable croak due to my throat constricting with emotion. She hardly stirred, only letting out another soft moan. My eyes traveled from her face down to her neck, immediately focusing on blood still trickling from the tiny bite marks.

Figuring that she'd probably need some blood to feel better, I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and quickly tore into the soft skin of my wrist. Putting my bleeding wrist to her mouth and making her drink, I proceeded to survey the rest of her body for injuries, horrified by what I saw.

The first thing I noticed was that her clothes were nearly torn to shreds; her shirt only clung to her shoulders, revealing a lacy black bra, and her sweatpants were merely discarded at the foot of the bed. _What the hell did he do to her? _I thought with terror.

The next thing that my mind registered was the bruising on her face and arms, signifying that there had definitely been some sort of fight between them, and Alice had probably been on the receiving end of many heavy blows. My hands clenched with anger as I thought about what I was going to do to Jack, and with a start, I realized that I had just let go of him in my hurry to see that Alice was alright.

I glanced around the room and listened throughout the house for any sign of him, but he was long gone by now. _Shit! Why do I always let my feelings get the best of me?_

Pushing those feelings aside, I turned back to Alice, sighing in relief when I saw that she was actually drinking my blood instead of just letting it trickle down her throat. I was getting weaker, but I didn't care; as long as Alice would be okay, I would take anything.

I sent a quick text to Mae telling her what had happened. I added that if Jack ever showed his face here again that he would regret it, but I don't think she even cared. All she replied back was okay, that she and Ezra would be home soon. I sent the same thing to Milo, and I knew that he was probably speeding home with Bobby any moment now.

Feeling tired from the blood loss, I decided that we both needed to rest, so I used the rest of my remaining strength to gently pick Alice up and bring her into my room and lie on the bed with her. Her blood stained my white sheets, but I didn't even notice. Alice was safe, and that's all that mattered. I pulled her close to me, her mouth still on my arm, and wrapped my free arm around her.

Just before I passed out from all the stress and exhaustion, my eyes caught something on Alice's side, just above her hipbone. The bloody _J_ that was carved into her skin would eventually fade into a tiny scar, but the memory would probably never go away. Too tired to even address this new source of fury, I let the darkness overtake me and fell into unconsciousness.

**APOV:**

I slowly woke up, my body full of pain, to find a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and I panicked, thinking that Jack was still here. I cried out in fear and began to struggle around in his grasp, but soon his grip loosened and we both sat up in bed. I scrambled backwards away from him, but he just placed a hand gently on my thigh and held me still.

"Alice, calm down," he said soothingly, "it's just me. Peter. You're safe now." My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and I registered that I was indeed in Peter's room with him sitting next to me. I immediately felt a sense of security, but it quickly vanished when I remembered the events of the night before. I let out a sharp sob, and Peter wrapped his arms around me. At that, I broke down, letting all of my emotions of the past week consume me. Peter just rubbed my back soothingly and cradled me to his chest, whispering words of comfort in my ear.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he murmured quietly, stroking my hair with his free hand and placing a soft kiss on my temple, "he's gone now. I've got you here, and I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Eventually, I calmed down enough to pull away and look up into his eyes, noticing worry and anger present in his glowing emerald orbs. He bent down and gently pressed his lips to mine, and I felt his love and protectiveness flow through me. Peter gently placed his hand on my hip, deepening the kiss slightly, but his touch sent a shudder through me, reminding me of how Jack had touched me before. Immediately, he pulled back, confused, but he soon realized what his touch had set off within me and scooted slightly away from me, grabbing my hand in the process.

"I'm sorry, Peter. It's just hard right now," I whispered almost inaudibly, ashamed that what Jack had done made me hesitant to let Peter touch me. He only nodded his understanding and squeezed my hand in his, letting me know that he didn't mind. "You're fine," he said, "I get that you need time."

Just then, a quiet knock sounded at the door, and I whipped my head around, startled by the sudden noise. Peter tightened his grip on my hand and calmed me down. He moved closer to me, carefully wrapping his arm around my waist and making sure I was okay with him embracing me. I nodded my consent, and he turned towards the door.

"Come in," Peter called out. I burrowed into his side and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips just before the door handle turned. Slowly, Peter's bedroom door swung open to reveal an anxious-looking Bobby. I caught a quick glimpse of Milo standing in the doorway before two lanky arms pulled me out of Peter's grip and I found myself pressed against a soft, warm body.

I whimpered at the contact at first until my mind totally registered that it was just Bobby who had grabbed me. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around, nearly hysterical as he cried out his relief to see me awake.

"OhmygodAlice! I was so worried about you," Bobby practically screeched in my ear as he suffocated me with the ferocity of his hug, "I'm going to _kill him!_"

Finally, Milo came to my rescue and gently extracted me from Bobby's grasp, giving me a quick hug before he led me back to the bed. Peter, who was looking unsurprised by Bobby's drastic outburst, quickly scooted up to the edge of the bed and draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Jesus, Bobby, you're gonna hurt her," Milo scolded Bobby before kissing him lovingly on the lips, "I'm excited to see her awake too, you know."

I leaned into Peter, unconsciously rubbing the strange spots on my body that still gave me pain even after all of my sleep. "How long was I out for anyway?" I asked.

"It's been two days, Alice," Peter said quietly, the danger evident in his voice. Apparently, my injuries had been worse than I thought. _Oh, Jack better get what's coming for him,_ I thought venomously.

Milo's eyes strayed to my hand that was rubbing my ribs gently, trying to get the pain away. He rushed over to me, trying to get a good look at what I was doing.

"Wow, you really did hurt her," he said as he turned accusingly towards Bobby, who immediately joined us at the bed. "I didn't even hug her that hard," Bobby said quickly in his own defense.

"I'm fine guys, really," I said, trying to draw the attention away from myself. I could feel the worry rolling off of Peter, but I ignored it. "Please, it's nothing." Unfortunately, Milo took that moment to shift slightly, accidentally pushing Peter's elbow into my hip and causing me to let out a sharp cry of pain.

Milo's gaze immediately zeroed in on my hip, and he jumped up and started to lift the hem of my shirt up so that he could see what was hurting me. His hands on my shirt and the closeness of their bodies brought back fearsome memories from the night before. I let out an involuntary whimper of fear and my body reacted by instinct. My legs kicked out and I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he held me tight.

"Calm down, Alice. I'm just trying to see what's wrong!" Milo said exasperatedly. Suddenly, his hands were gone, and I felt his weight leave the bed. The next thing I knew, Peter had him pushed up against the wall, holding him away from me.

"Let her be," Peter growled worriedly, "Can't you see that you're scaring her?" Milo struggled to break free, but my mate held him tight.

Bobby turned to me, his eyes pleading. "Please, Alice. We just want to help you get better. Isn't that what you want?" His words sent a jolt through me, and I remembered what _he _had said the night before.

**/\\/\\/\\Flashback/\\/\\/\**

_He grabbed my neck and threw me hard down onto the bed. I tried to get up, but he stopped me with a hard slap to the face. Before I knew it, he had pulled my pants off and jumped back onto the bed, pushing me down again. I shrunk deeper into the sheets, trying to get away, but he just pressed his weight into me and pinned me down with his body._

"_Please let me go, Jack," I whispered hopelessly, knowing that it was all over. I closed my eyes and turned my head away, waiting for him to strike, but he wouldn't have it. He grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him._

"_Open your eyes," he demanded harshly, no love left in his voice. I obliged, knowing that to defy him at the moment would only lead to more pain._

_I slowly let my eyes open, staring up into his cold, cruel eyes. He smiled evilly at me, tracing my face with his hands. I felt them slip lower across my body, and he slid his fingers over my torn shirt down to the hem of my panties. I shivered in fear, but he just ignored it, letting out a dark chuckle._

"_I'm finally going to make love to you, Alice. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

Isn't that what you wanted?

**/\\/\\/End Flashback\\/\\/\**

Bobby's words sent a horrible chill through me, and I moaned in fear, hurriedly scrambling backwards across the bed. Peter was immediately at my side, taking me in his arms and muttering soothing words to me. He looked angrily back at Bobby and Milo, who shared a sad, knowing look with each other.

"I'm sorry Peter, but we need to know what's wrong with her," Bobby said quietly. Peter growled threateningly, and before I knew it, Milo reached over to Bobby and quickly used his fingernail to put a small slice in Bobby's forearm. The scent of blood reached my nose, but I instantly recoiled, any thought of harming Bobby causing me disgust.

Peter, on the other hand, immediately tensed up. It was pretty evident that he hadn't eaten much in the last few days. That, and a vague memory that I had of drinking his blood after he had rescued me from _him _the other night, seemed to point to the fact that Peter was indeed very hungry, and a perfectly good source of food was sitting just feet away from him.

Before I could react, Peter launched himself across the bed towards Bobby and tackled him to the floor. Just before he sank his teeth into him, Peter seemed to come to his senses and turned back towards me, a look of confusion on his face. I finally registered what was happening, but it was too late.

Right as Peter left my side, Milo darted forward, taking Peter's place beside me. His hands quickly made their way to my shirt, and in my weak state, I couldn't fight off a sheep. He gently pulled my shirt up slightly despite my protests. His eyes scanned my stomach and came to rest on my left hip. He froze, and his expression went blank.

Ignoring everybody's questioning looks, Milo got up quickly and stormed out of the room without a sound. Bobby's gaze followed where Milo had been looking and when he saw what was there, he let out a quiet whimper that seemed like a mix of horror, anger, and sadness before he, too, left Peter's room.

Peter slowly got up and approached me cautiously, taking care not to frighten or surprise me. His expression was confusing, but through our bond, I could sense everything that he was feeling. Anger, sadness, and fury were very powerful, but the dominating emotion that I felt from him was a deep, crushing sense of shame and self-loathing.

"I wish that I had been there to protect you, Alice," he said almost inaudibly, his head bowed, but I could still feel his eyes on my hip. Dreading what I would see, I followed his gaze and found what had caused all of the commotion. I briefly registered the feel of tears running down my face and the strong feel of Peter's arms around me before I sank into unconsciousness yet again.

**Milo POV:**

I didn't even know where I was going, but I needed to get away from that house. Away from where that monster had attacked my sister. My overwhelming anger clouded out the rest of my senses, and I felt my inner demon stir within me.

Not even caring where I was headed, I knew that I only had one purpose to fulfill now. I was going to catch that soulless creature that had harmed my sister, and I was going to make him regret the day that he had been reborn.

All I could see was red. All I could see was the sickening reminder of what he had done. All I could see was his jagged initial carved into her skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: did you like it? review please, because i would really like to make sure that people are actually still reading this... and i know that Milo and Bobby are kinda OOC in this chapter, but when you're worried about someone you love, you do go sort of crazy, so I hope that explains things. well, please review this, and i'm really sorry for not updating in so long. thank you so much for continuing to read, and i hope that you stick with this! REVIEW! :D**

**-Kellie (:**


	7. The Unhappy Reunion

**A/N: hey guys! i've been trying to update more often, as you may see. sorry if all of this is a bit random; i've been playing around with a bunch of different ideas, so they might get mixed up... and i'd just like to add that this goes straight from my head to the site. no betaing or editing whatsoever, so try not to judge. as always, i love reviews because they help me have inspiration to keep writing! thanks guys! without further ado, here's chapter 7! R&R :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7<strong>

"The Unhappy Reunion"

**PPOV:**

A few weeks later, Alice had been getting better and better. Her emotional scars were almost healed –or so she told me—but the one physical marking that she bore, that horrid "J" on her hip, still remained. There had been no sign of Jack since that terrible night when he had hurt my Alice.

It was now late November, and we took Bobby and Milo down to the club on Hennepin Avenue, _V._ We had all eaten (besides Bobby), and Alice and I decided to walk for a bit, then catch a bus home or something. Milo and Bobby drove the Lamborghini home, and we strolled slowly down the street, hands intertwined in the cold winter night.

Alice leaned into my side, smiling serenely into the darkness.

"I love you so much," I murmured, happy to have one of these rare moments to ourselves. She looked up at me, flashing a lazy grin.

"I love you too, Peter," she whispered to me, "more than life." I gently pulled her closer to me, placing a soft kiss in her hair. She sighed in contentment and leaned even closer to me.

We walked further down the street, our only illumination the moon nestled comfortably in the thin clouds and the flickering streetlamp on the corner that we had just left behind.

Alice began humming softly, a familiar tune that Ezra had introduced to me many years ago. It was called "O Fortuna," a seemingly angry and violent composition until you look past the hard exterior and onto the incredible beauty that lurked underneath the surface. The first words in the haunting melody translated as "Oh Fortune, like the moon." I smiled down at her; this was her unique, clever way to let me know how beautiful the moon was to her. How amazing this beautiful creature was… and she was all mine. I leaned my head down to hers.

"You are absolutely wonderful," I murmured, watching her giggle as my breath blew a few strands of her hair to tickle against her ear. She turned her head up to mine, giving me a chaste kiss before opening her mouth up to speak. Just as she began to talk, a horribly familiar voice interrupted her.

His voice came out of nowhere, reverberating off of the buildings and unable to be located.

"Aw. How sweet," Jack said sarcastically, still concealed. Alice froze beside me, shaking in fear.

"Run," I muttered quietly to her, putting a hand on the small of her back and nudging her forward, "Run and call Ezra. He'll come to help us." Slowly, I slid my cell phone out of my pocket and started handing it to her. My hand was about halfway to her when I was suddenly hit from the side.

Something pinned me to the side of a building while my phone clattered noisily to the ground. I looked up, expecting to see the sneering face of Jack, but I didn't totally recognize the vampire who held me. He had a mop of shaggy brown hair and dull gray eyes.

My mind spun, trying to identify this vaguely familiar person. I definitely knew him from someplace, but where? Cautiously, I sniffed the air around me, trying to pick up a scent to identify him with. There were the distinct smells of the city mixed in with something else…something woodsy and wild. Almost like… deer. I froze. Reindeer; the Lycans!

Shit. If Jack had enlisted the Lycans in his mysterious plan, we were definitely in trouble. Staring up at the grimy, disheveled appearance of the Lycan above me, I tried to pick out his name. Stephen, Sasha, Stella. Stellan! Oh shit!

I vaguely remembered Stellan from when I had gone to Finland on my suicide mission. He was so fast that you could barely make out his figure while he moved. No wonder we hadn't seen him coming.

Stellan snarled quietly in my face, gripping my shoulders tightly and telling me not to move, or he would kill the girl. My mind was so jumbled that, for a second, I didn't understand what he meant. Then it all came crashing back down on me. I tried to escape from his grip, and I was rewarded with a few moments of freedom, lurching out into the alley again and frantically looking for Alice.

Seeming to sense what I was looking for, Jack stepped slowly out of the shadows, his arm wrapped around Alice's waist and his hand covering her mouth, stifling her screams. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was surprised and extremely terrified. She struggled against him, but it was in vain. Jack saw her futile attempts to break free and chuckled darkly. With a small push, he let go of her, and she stumbled forward into my arms. I wrapped her into my embrace, and she moved closer to me, shivering in fear.

Jack looked amusedly at the pair of us and let out a quiet, sinister laugh. His eyes raked over us, and when he noticed something, his eyes widened, and he broke out into a wide grin.

"Well, I see that you still think that Peter is the one for you," he began slowly, "but it's apparent that you've forgotten something very important: You belong to me. You still wear my mark." His eyes stayed focused on her hip, on the "J" that had been revealed when her shirt slid up a bit.

Alice stiffened in my arms, and I just held her tighter, letting out a growl low in my throat towards Jack. She burrowed her head deeper against my leather jacket. I leaded down and placed a gentle kiss on her temple and murmured in her ear.

"It'll be okay, darlin'," I said quietly, my lips hidden from view by her hair. "I love you." Seeing me so close to his new object of obsession, Jack snarled, giving a significant look to someone behind me. I felt large hands on my upper arms, and they roughly pulled me backwards away from Alice. I looked up at the new attackers, seeing Stellan and two other Lycan. I fought against them until I heard Alice gasp in surprise and then let out a quiet whimper of fear. I turned around, but by that time, it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well? did you like it? please tell me what you think! and sorry about the mini cliffy. i should be posting the next chapter soon because it's all written so far up to like chapter 9. all i need to do is type it up and post it. well, i hope you enjoyed it. but please, i need reviews. i like getting visitors and hits, but the reviews actually let me know what you liked/disliked! :D keep reading, and until next time, bye!**

**-Kellie :P**


	8. Stand Off

**A/N: hi again (: i hope you liked the last chapter. this one's really short, but it's really just a little filler/transition chapter. please keep reading; the next chapter is going up soon, so i hope that you are excited for it (too much hope?). well, i'll stop talking and let you keep reading. as always, R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8<strong>

"Stand Off"

**PPOV:**

Before I could react, Jack had grabbed Alice and pulled her to his chest, where she struggled for a few moments before he suddenly pulled a small syringe out of his jacket and plunged it into her arm. Her eyes widened for a second, and she fought against him, but within a few moments, her movements slowed and she eventually fell limp against him. He cradled her in his arms and crooned softly in her ear, "Sleep well, darling. We're going to have lots of fun when you wake up."

My mind went blank with an unfamiliar mixture of worry, rage, and hate. I struggled futilely against the Lycans holding me for a moment, but I became still when Jack strolled calmly up to me, Alice still in his arms. He came just within my reach, and I struck out at him, narrowly missing when he stepped backwards just in time.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I snarled furiously in a tone that would have made him cringe before all of this; yet another sign of how much jack had changed in the past few months. He just grinned up at me, smoothing Alice's hair back over her forehead and pulling her closer to him.

"She'll wake up in a couple of hours, don't worry: it's just a mild sedative," he told me quietly. "We'll see how she feels about me after we try out the hallucinogen."

I froze.

"Hallucinogen?" I repeated quietly, menacingly. He shifted Alice in his arms, grinning cruelly at me.

"Oops," he sighed with fake regret, "You weren't supposed to hear that! I guess you'll just ind out when she wakes up. We've got quite an exciting time planned for us, you know," he continued conversationally.

I felt a distinct rumbling in my chest. It took me a few moments to realize that I was actually growling. Even when I was with Elise, I had never growled before. Not even when she died, and I wanted revenge on those monsters that had killed her. Speaking of monsters…

"Let her go, Jack," I stated calmly, managing to look intimidating despite being held down by three grown vampires. "Do whatever you want with me, just leave her alone." It felt odd to be practically begging my former brother for something, but I would do absolutely anything to keep Alice safe from whatever Jack had planned.

As if in response to my thoughts, Alice stirred in Jack's arms, giving a slight moan. He confusedly glanced down at her, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Well, well, well," he murmured, clearly intrigued. "I guess that a regular human dosage doesn't affect vampires quite as much." He stopped speaking as she began to regain consciousness.

Alice slowly opened her eyes, her eyelids fluttering. As she looked around dazedly, it became quite obvious that she wasn't totally aware of her surroundings. She finally seemed to regain her wits when she looked up at Jack, made a fearful sound, and suddenly began to thrash around, trying helplessly to escape from his grasp.

Her eyes found me finally, coming to a stop and seeming to star right through me. She ceased her struggling and seemed to lose all of her will to fight. At this point, Jack seemed to think that it was the perfect moment to acquire another syringe, presumably full of more sedative, and plunged it into her arm yet again.

"Peter," she whispered, her eyes fixed on me even as they began to dim. Alice put out one last effort to break free of his grasp, and slowly her eyes shut as her body went limp.

"Hopefully, that will keep her quiet until we can get you two situated in the new…housing," Jack said evasively, taking care not to reveal any important details… Smart bastard.

With those words, he turned to me and smiled in a creepy, I'm-totally-insane-now sort of way.

"And now, Peter, we are going to take you both to my temporary housing and wait until you both wake up. Then we can really start the party."

I turned around just in time to see that needle headed straight for my shoulder. Deftly, I spun away from my captors, and I crouched against the wall of the alleyway, growling. Now would be a perfect time to make my escape, but I couldn't—no wouldn't—leave Alice.

As I watched them advance towards me, my peripheral vision detected slight movement from Jack, and I stared on in horror as he slipped a long, sharp knife out of his pocket and held it threateningly over her chest, right above where I knew her heart to be.

"Don't move, or I will kill her," Jack whispered quietly. I knew from the manic look in his icy blue eyes that he wouldn't even hesitate. My body urged me to fight for her, but I knew from the distance between us that I wouldn't be able to make it to her in time. "Stand down, Peter!" he hissed.

Reluctantly, I straightened out of my defensive crouch and took on a submissive pose. I felt the sharp pricks in my arm, and the drowsiness and lethargy spread over me.

"If you hurt her," I murmured angrily, "I will make you suffer the most painful torture for the rest of your sorry existence."

At that, the blackness took over, and I slipped into the dark unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah, it was pretty bad. and cheesy. but that's how i wanted it (; PLEASE REVIEW! I love the constructive criticism, and if you think about it, i could use my power to post chapters and refuse to post until i get a certain number of reviews (if you guys even want me to keep going... o.O). Just kidding haha! i'm going to keep writing whether you like it or not. chapter 9 is coming up soon, and you're going to meet a familiar character from the series -warning! they'll be pretty OOC! that's pretty much it. thank you for reading, and if i don't post in the next week, happy holidays, and merry christmas to those who celebrate it. until next time!**

**-Kellie :D**


	9. Best Frenemies

**A/N: wow. i really don't expect any of you to ever forgive me, or even bother wasting your time reading this after i've been gone so long. I feel absolutely terrible, make no mistake. )': it's been almost half a year, and i can't believe that i just let this story sit and fester! i am so so so so so so SO SO SO SORRY! please forgive me! i swear, i have the next chapter written, all i have to do is type it up! i would continue it tonight, but my fingers are honestly so tired that it's difficult to even write this. i guess that i should explain myself though, for leaving you all. it's just been so hard to write these past few months. i was so busy with school and sports that i barely had time to eat and sleep, let alone pay attention to my story. along with that, i've been having some really hard times trying to deal with what i think is depression. i've just been so sad and sluggish lately... it's been difficult to even get myself out of bed and go about my day, and i literally could not even pick up a pen and write more chapters. the last time i tried was two months ago, and i for real cried when i couldn't bring myself to write. i am so sorry and i know that this doesn't absolve me for being such a bad author, but i just wanted to let you know that i haven't given up. hopefully, you all will still read and review. i really mean it when i say i literally need you guys to review... i know that this story hasn't had very many hits/visitors or whatever, but it would really help me to know that someone is actually reading and liking (or disliking) my work. i promise to try and respond to every single one from now on, if that's what it takes. maybe a sneak peek into the next chapter would help entice you all? just please, review. it would help me so much. to clarify, the first part of the chapter is alice's pov when she's unconscious. it's a dream/flashback that she has about her encounter with jack. sorry that it's so short (i had to cut this chapter and the next one in half to save my fingers!) and sorry if it's disturbing in any way, but this is a rated m story, so it should sort of be expected. i guess i'm done with the long, grovelling, depressing a/n. i just want you all to know that i'm back and i will be continuing with this. thank you all so much for reading, and i hope that you will continue to stay with it. love you all(':  
>-Kellie<strong>

**Ch. 9**

"Best Frenemies"

I opened my eyes to find myself back in Jack's room, him standing above me with a sadistic, cruel smile. Nearly paralyzed in surprise and fear, I managed to flicker my eyes down to my own body, and my heart stopped. I was wearing the outfit that Peter had burned after the attack, the outfit that Jack had almost defiled me in; my old pair of favorite sweats was unmistakable, and the remnants of my shirt exactly matched the one I had been wearing that horrible day.

My stomach turned and I clenched my eyes shut in terror, willing myself to awake from this horrid nightmare.

Jack, seemingly unaware of my increased panic (probably due to the fact that I had been absolutely saturated with fear in the first place), just leaned above me, gripping me tightly with his horrid hands.

"We're going to have some fun now, Alice," he had said. After a few minutes of useless struggling, he tilted his head to the side, listening intently for a couple of seconds and grinned before lifting his hand away from my mouth, allowing me to make a sound for the first time in a while.

"Peter!" I screamed hoarsely, ignoring the pain caused by the sudden use of my broken voice. "Ezra, Milo!" I yelled with everything I had, silently begging whatever higher powers that would listen to get me out of this room, away from this monster. The act of his ultimate betrayal, this sudden transformation of someone I had loved into someone I despised and feared, absolutely seemed to destroy me, and it was only the small shred of hope that Peter would somehow save me that kept me from just giving up and leaving my mind.

Jack just laughed cruelly, "Scream all you want, love, nobody's home. It's just me and you, nobody else. You're only making this harder on yourself." He grinned like a madman as, disbelievingly, I continued to scream my heart out, unwilling to accept that help was out of reach.

Eventually, he tired of my futile cries and clamped his hand over my mouth again, immediately silencing me. I heard a low chuckle from above me and looked up to see him laughing almost hysterically now at my constant struggling. Slowly, taking great caution to restrain me with his overtly strong grip, he lowered himself on top of me, straddzling my waist with his frame and pinning my arms above my head with one hand.

"Don't you think it's a little stupid to waste your energy, Alice?" he asked lightly, almost conversationally, using his other hand to idly play with a strand of my hair, "you don't want to be tired for later, right?" He lifted his hand off my mouth so that I could answer him. I couldn't even bring myself to respond, I just sobbed brokenly, inwardly begging for him to just make it quick.

"Alice?" he asked with warning in his voice, daring me to defy him with my silence. I mustered up the last of my strength, pouring all of my fear, rage, and betrayal into my words.

"Fuck you, you sadistic monster!" I shrieked at him and spat in his face. He recoiled in shock, and just as I was about to spit at him again, his hand came out of nowhere and connected painfully with my cheek. I shrunk back, stunned. I realized my mistake too late, and he just stared at me, his face void of any emotion.

"Now you're really going to pay," he snarled, tilting his head down and pressing his teeth to my throat, "I guess that you want to play rough, huh? Well now you're going to be treated like the bloodwhore that you really are."

With that, he sunk his teeth into my neck and began to drink from me, effectively beginning the most terrifying, painful, and traumatic experience I had ever had in my existence. Or so I thought…

_End Flashback/Dream_

I woke with a start, peering blearily around into the dark, unfamiliar surroundings. My head hurt terribly, and my body felt heavy and sore. I tried to sit up straight, but I found that I had handcuffs on my wrists and ankles. My eyes finally focused, and what I saw made me whimper in fear.

The tiny room that I was in was filled with mostly mirrors, with a tiny sliver of grimy wall underneath. In the reflection, I could see that all I was wearing were a pair of forest green bra and panties. My hair was a mess, and I could see tiny lacerations on my wrists and ankles from the cuffs I wore. On the mirror directly in front of me, there was a tiny note taped to the glass. In neat, familiar handwriting, it read:

_Alice-_

_ Hope that you woke up comfortably, and that you don't mind the mirrors; I thought you might like to see yourself as I make love to you until you're senseless… I'll send in someone to help you when you wake up._

_ Yours, Jack (:_

My stomach twisted in fear as I read what he had wrote. Where was Peter? How long had I been unconscious for? I was suddenly assaulted with a terrifying thought: had Jack done anything to me while I was asleep? I sat up as far as I could with the handcuffs and attempted to look over my body in the mirror, methodically searching for bruises or any other sign that he had harmed me. My self-inspection was almost complete when a low female voice startled me out of my search.

"He didn't defile you, if that's what you think," Jane sneered out of the darkness, leaning against a door that I hadn't seen before during my quick scan of the room, "He wants me anyway. Jack told me himself." She smiled smugly, thinking that I would be surprised at this new development.

I just frowned at her in disappointment, but she seemed to take this as jealousy. With a haughty flip of her hair, she stalked over to me, her high heels making muffled clicking sounds on the thin floor.

"Jack is mine, you ugly little slut," she practically screeched in my ear and lowered her lips as close to me as she could, "You will never be pretty, smart, skinny, or sexy enough for him. Ugh, I can't wait until he gets rid of you in a few hours." My heart stopped for a second before starting up again at an even faster rhythm.

"What do you mean he's getting rid of me?" I asked quietly, calmly. I wouldn't let her see how afraid I really was. She barely paid me any attention, instead focusing on undoing my handcuffs and redoing them behind my back and freeing my ankles as well.

"He's selling you to some of his acquaintances from Europe. Finland, I think. I guess that they're interested in a new whore." She smiled evilly. "Either way, Jack said that it would be a great way to get rid of you, seeing as you mean nothing to him anymore."

"Jane… What happened to you?" I asked sadly, my voice sincere, "You used to be my best friend, and now look what you're doing; you're allowing some evil stranger to use you to his advantage. He's just manipulating you to get to me."

Faster than I expected her to, she turned around slapped me hard across the face. Though her weak human strength couldn't hurt me, the meaning of the gesture did. I knew now that there was no hope for our past friendship now that she was completely enamored with Jack.

"Don't talk about something you know nothing about, you stupid bitch!" she shrieked with rage. "Just shut up and cooperate!"

Jane led me down a series of dark, narrow hallways, pulling me roughly at my handcuffs. I tried to memorize the different twists and turns in case I had a chance to escape, but Jane noticed and stopped suddenly, giving me a smug, knowing grin.

"He said you might try to plan an escape," she muttered, "but I have something to fix that." She reached down and began to pull a long, dark cloth out of her boot, presumably a blindfold. As she leaned down, her grip on my handcuffs loosened, and I saw my chance.

Straightening myself to my fullest height, I used all of my strength and kicked her right in the face. She let out a sharp cry of pain and bent forward, putting her hands to her bleeding mouth. Without hesitation, I moved behind her and moved my hands over her head, putting the handcuffs around her neck and choking her.

Her fear practically rolled off her in waves. At first, she fought against me, but her frail human strength was nothing compared to mine. Eventually her struggles stopped and she went limp against me. I gently lowered her to the ground, checking to make sure that her heart was still beating. My intent wasn't to kill her; just to incapacitate her while I made my escape. Besides…she had it coming.

"Sorry, Jane," I whispered, giving her one last look before I shot off down the hallway. I ran back down the path that we had taken, trying to find a way out. Only about thirty seconds later, shouts resounded down the hallway. I guess they had found Jane then…

* * *

><p><strong>an- yes? no? sorry about any errors or mistakes... i wrote this in math class a few months ago, but i just hated it until now. the next part of alice's little adventure is already written, i just need to type it. i promise that i won't let my self-diagnosed depression get the better of me. i will be back. and soon! also, i will probably be posting another story with little outtakes/deleted scenes from Our Bond: Restored. there were some scenes that i either edited, cut out, or decided that i wanted the story to go in another direction. try it out though, and i will keep you posted. as always, i beg that you will review. it really will improve the quality and speed of each chapter posting. it also makes me happier, so please! sorry for being so mopey in my author's notes. i promise, it'll stop. until next time (which will be soon!), R&R and have a beautiful day. thank you so much for reading. it means the world to me. just knowing that somebody is reading my work, actually seeing what i am trying so desperately to create, gives me hope and strength that makes it that much easier to look forward to tomorrow. thank you... on a lighter note, hope you liked the mean Jane. she really did deserve to be choked!**

**love, Kellie**


	10. Pain, Pain, Pain

**A/N: no reviews yet, but i'm still hopeful. please, if you are reading this, PLEASE review! it would really help. i apologize in advance for the awkwardness/confusion of this chapter... it's pretty much me pumping out chapters as fast as possible so i can make any possible readers happy. if there's any confusion, feel free to PM me...or REVIEW! either way, i will be totally happy to answer any questions or clarify things. that being said, enjoy chapter 10!**

**Ch. 10**

"Pain, Pain, Pain"

I continued my random path down the hallway, moving farther away from the voices. Just ahead of me, I could see the light change slightly. It went from an artificial shine to a natural glow. Could this be my escape door? Just as I was turning towards the possible exit, I heard a familiar voice that made my heart stop. Almost as soon as it started, it came to a chilling halt. The silence was even worse than the screams.

My movements stopped, and I turned cautiously towards the sounds. Thinking that it was just my imagination, I turned back to my destination, but Peter's yells of pain ripped through me again. I whirled around and frantically began to search for where he was.

As I followed the sounds of his voice, my whole body shook with fear and pain for what Peter was feeling. It was as if I could physically feel what he was going through. I realized belatedly that I could feel his pain through our bond. My heart clenched in pain as I felt what seemed like a knife slice across my torso. I knew that I wasn't really being cut, but the knowledge that Peter had to go through such torture was enough to make me nauseous. Not even caring about my escape or the fact that I was basically wearing nothing, I raced in the direction of Peter's yells, intent on stopping his pain in any way possible.

I followed the sounds of him and eventually pinpointed the yells to a dark, deserted hallway, having miraculously evaded the guards. I could hear other voices mixing with Peter's now, and one stuck out especially. It seemed strangely familiar, but I couldn't understand what he was saying because he was speaking in a different language.

This new voice was gruff and low, snarling out another thing in the strange language. I heard Peter hiss in pain and reply to the other man in the same language. I could feel each slice of the knife on my body and the stinging pain of each punch. I cringed when I heard Peter let out another groan and murmur something again in the other man's language.

I couldn't take it anymore Peter's pain was so terrible to witness, I had to do something. I stepped towards the door and cracked it open slightly so I could see inside the room. What I saw made me retch in horror.

The room was poorly lit and larger than I imagined, and underneath the single light in the room, I saw my poor Peter slouched in a chair, his ankles strapped to the legs and his hands tied behind his back.

His head was bowed, but that didn't hide the bleeding scratches on his face, arms, and chest. I could barely even tell that he was breathing, and if it wasn't for our bond that told me he was still alive, I would have taken him for dead. Even though his wounds were healing slowly, I could tell that more would interfere with his body's ability to heal itself. His foreign companion was nowhere to be seen. He seemed too weak to even sense my presence, and it broke my heart.

Just as I was about to run to him and free him, I felt a large hand over my mouth that muffled my scream of surprise. I lurched away from the sudden contact, but another arm wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled back against a hard, muscular chest. This strange man held me back while I struggled, and it was a couple of seconds before my nose caught a horrid yet familiar stench. It was dank and disgusting, reminding me of stables and road kill but with a slight piney undertone. Ugh. It was just like when Peter had ran off on his suicide mission and Ezra had taken me searching through the wilderness in… Finland…

The Lycans were here? Crap! The man holding me seemed to sense my realization, and he leaned down so that his lips just brushed against my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Hello, Alice. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he whispered almost silently in my ear, "I can see now why all of the Townsend men lust after you; you really are a little beauty, even compared to vampire standards." I struggled to get out of his grip, but he just tightened his grip on me, intent on not letting me escape.

I heard a slight rustling in the corner, and I tore my gaze from Peter to see the feral-looking Lycan (Stellan, I think his name was…) stride out into the room, knife in hand and face covered in what looked like fresh blood. Seeming not to notice me and my captor, he strode over to Peter and proceeded to slash him right across the chest with his scary looking knife. I felt the familiar pain slice across my chest, and I flinched, tears leaking from my eyes. The man holding me just kissed my temple and stroked my side, trying to keep me quiet and calm.

Peter let out a sharp groan, gritting his teeth and trying not to give Stellan the satisfaction of hearing his pain. He slowly raised his head, and I gasped underneath the man's hand; Peter's face was nearly unrecognizable underneath all of the blood and bruises. I could see places where the skin had started to heal, only to be sliced open again.

He stared up into Stellan's face, glaring at him in defiance and shouted something at him in Finnish before he proceeded to spit directly into his face. With a yell, Stellan struck out and hit Peter in the mouth with his armed hand, making sure that the end of the knife cut deep. My brave lover barely flinched, expecting the inevitable blow. Stellan reached back with the knife, intent on causing more pain, but my newest accessory spoke up before he could deliver another hit.

"Stellan!" the man said sharply from the spot where he held me in the shadows. He then said something else in Finnish. Stellan immediately retreated away from Peter, walking back into the room from whence he came. In a few seconds, he came back with two baggies full of blood. He proceeded to tear them open with his teeth and to carefully feed them to Peter, letting the blood slide down his throat. After the second bag was finished, Stellan turned away from Peter, who was already looking much better, and looked back to my captor.

He said a few words to Stellan again, and the animalistic Lycan backed away from Peter and went to stand against the wall, looking curiously in my direction.

"Gunnar, come out here, you sick bastard!" Peter rasped dangerously, seeming to have recognized the man's voice. His name sounded familiar, and once I made the connection, my blood ran cold in fear. Could this be Gunnar, the sadistic, cruel leader of the Lycans?

At this realization, I stiffened, feeling his strong arms tightening around me. His one hand still over my mouth, I whimpered in fear, a sound indistinguishable in the tense atmosphere of the room. Gunnar chuckled at my unease, and I heard Peter's breathing pick up, his anger tangible in the air. I guess that he was feeling better. Obviously, the blood had helped heal his worst injuries, so he was capable of feeling something other than pain. At this point Peter seemed absolutely livid, the reason why he was so angry still unknown to me.

Gunnar addressed Stellan again in Finnish, and the feral Lycan grinned sadistically, walking over to Peter again with his knife. He stood off to the side seemingly waiting for more directions from Gunnar. Peter, who I had forgotten spoke Finnish, turned his head towards us with horror in his eyes, still concealed in the shadows.

"Us?" he asked carefully, referring to something that Gunnar had said, "Who else is there? Tell me what you've done with Alice, or I'll kill you!" My heart broke for him again when he said my name. The pain and fear were completely evident in the way he spoke, and had I not been entrapped in Gunnar's firm grasp, I would have ran to him and tried to take away his pain in any way possible. I whimpered again, crushed that I wasn't able to comfort him.

"Alice is perfectly fine, for now," Gunnar said coolly, "She may be a little shaken up, but it will only be for a little while longer." He lifted the hand from around my waist to stroke my shoulder, letting his fingers caress my neck briefly before sliding sensuously down my body to rest around my waist again. I shivered and shied away from his touch, but it was no use.

"And my, what a pretty young thing she is. Such a fine specimen should not be wasted on a boring, dumb little boy like Jack. Maybe I can get some access to her before he claims her. I _have_ been looking for a new concubine, you know, and she very well exceeds all standards," he added amusedly.

Peter fought hopelessly against the chains, but Stellan just laughed and roughly pushed him back against the chair.

"Please, Gunnar." He was pleading now, begging for my safety. "You can do anything to me; just don't do anything to her. Please." The way his voice broke on the last word terrified me. If he was this worried about what Gunnar was capable of, I was terrified.

Gunnar laughed cruelly, taking pleasure in Peter's dismay. Stellan grinned at me, apparently able to see me through the shadows when Peter couldn't.

"Now, Peter," Gunnar admonished him playfully, still concealed, "Surely you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of our guest of honor."

Once again, he removed one hand from my waist, but this time, instead of feeling me up again, he reached into the small space that had formed between our bodies and jerked tightly on the handcuffs that Jane had put on my wrists.

"I'm glad that the stupid human whore had enough brains to at least restrain you in some way," he whispered lowly in my ear, "As soon as I heard that you escaped, I took over your security, and, naturally, I found you right away. I led you here. The way that you follow each other is pathetic, but I used it to my advantage," he finished proudly, trying to get a reaction out of me. He jerked once again on the handcuffs, making me yelp in pain against his hand. He chuckled sadistically, the sound of his laugh making my skin crawl.

"Aw," he whispered mockingly, still too low for Peter to hear, "You're not having fun? Well, I, for one, am having a grand old time!" He turned to Stellan and spoke again, louder this time.

"Stellan, it seems that our guest is not amused. Why don't you show her a better time?" He seemed to repeat the same thing in Finnish and before I could react, I was released from his grasp and pushed forward into the middle of the room.

I stumbled forward and began to tumble dangerously close to the ground, unable to upright myself because of my hands being secured behind my back. Just before I hit the ground, a pair of large, muscular arms wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled up into a solid, huge chest. It really was amazing how many chests I had been acquainted with these past few weeks…

I looked up at my temporary savior, and my heart sank when I gazed into the hard, cruel eyes of a grinning Stellan. He raked his eyes over my body, and after a few seconds, he decided to show me what seemed to be the full extent of his English. Stellan licked his lips and ran his hand from my waist up to squeeze my breast roughly. Giving me a hungry smirk, he leaned down and put his mouth next to my ear, letting his tongue dart out and give me a quick, animalistic lick. Putting his mouth directly next to my ear, his hot breath made me shiver as he spoke the only words that I would ever understand from him.

"Nice tits, bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>an: hope you guys liked it! it's a little random, but hey. it's my story, so i can do what i want! please REVIEW! I really want to know that you care enough to give me feedback. the next chapter is still in the works, and it's most likely going to be in Peter's POV. (oooohhhh change up!). hope you guys like that one too. until next time...**

**love you all! -Kellie**


	11. Fine Wine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.**

**Don't worry, there will be a pretty lengthy A/N at the end trying to explain my horrible updating habits. I hope you guys like this more than I did, because I honestly didn't even edit it; I figured that a crappy chapter was better than nothing. Please let me know what you think...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 11<strong>

"Fine Wine"

**Peter POV (yessss! :D)**

The first thing that I heard was a low voice speaking quietly behind me. It was a man, maybe in his mid-to-late twenties from what I could hear. At this point, I couldn't really distinguish what he was saying though, but I knew that it wasn't English; maybe some European language. I would have to let my brain wake up a bit more to try and pick up what he was saying.

Before I could entirely focus on what he was saying, another voice appeared near the first. It sounded more familiar, like one I had heard many times before, but my mind was still too foggy to completely recognize him. This man, too, spoke in the strange language, but from the way his voice occasionally faltered, it was apparent that he was not a native speaker.

I began to regain my bearings, but I found that I couldn't feel my body. It was like I was empty, but my mind was still active. The voices became clearer, and I finally registered that they were speaking in Finnish, fortunately a language that I was fluent in. That should have been my first red flag…

"But I need to watch over him! He still is Gunnar's first priority," the first voice said, seeming agitated, yet excited. He, too, sounded familiar, but I definitely couldn't place his voice just yet.

"No!" the second voice yelled angrily, "I want to make him suffer for a bit… You'll have your turn, Stellan. Tell Gunnar that he can have him when I'm done."

"And the whore?" the first man, Stellan, asked quietly, "You aren't going back on the deal with her, too, are you?" The second man remained silent, so I decided to try a quick mental inspection of myself.

Slowly, the feeling began to return to my body. My feet were bare, and I could barely feel the floor beneath them except for my toes, which dangled just above the cold surface.

The next thing I felt was a terrible pain in my shoulders and arms. They felt like they were being ripped from their sockets! Judging by the feeling of chains on my wrists, I was hanging from something by my arms, a common tactic used in interrogation and torture. My joints screamed in protest; but no matter how hard I tried to free myself, I couldn't get out of my bindings.

I heard quiet murmuring that I couldn't understand, but eventually the second voice lashed out again, this time in frustration and defeat: "Fine, Stellan! You can stay here and keep an eye on him, but you may not interfere until I am finished. After that, you may do what you like, but keep him alive! I want him to suffer." His voice rang through my head, and suddenly, it all seemed to click together: Jack, Stellan, Alice. I was in Jack's little hideout – wherever this hellhole was – and he was currently arguing with Stellan over what to do with me. This made me very uneasy; if Stellan was involved, Gunnar must be here somewhere. He would never go anywhere without his master.

"But Gunnar wants—" Stellan began, still speaking in Finnish.

"No!" Jack screeched, sounding every bit the petulant child he was. "I don't care what Gunnar wants; he answers to me now."

"Fine. But I am staying to make sure that you do no damage to Gunnar's property. I should also warn you that Gunnar demands that your human slut doesn't hurt the girl. He will not accept her in any condition less than perfect."

I heard Jack sigh as Stellan moved away from me.

"Sure, Gunnar is going to get Alice," he muttered to himself sarcastically, too low for Stellan to hear but just loud enough for me to catch it, "We'll see about that." Fucking sadistic psychopath. Why couldn't I have seen it in the beginning?

Jack then began to speak louder, allowing Stellan to hear him again.

"Now just sit back and watch. I have some business to take care of," Jack snarled, "Open your eyes, Peter. I know you're awake."

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, wincing at the bright light that assaulted them. I glanced around the room, trying to take in every bit of information that could lead to a possible escape. Looking up, I saw that my hands were, indeed, chained to the ceiling. My wrists were bleeding where the restraints had dug into my skin, and I could feel that they were close to being dislocated. Every fiber of my body ached, and my throat burned with thirst.

My shirt was tattered and torn up, presumably by some sharp object, and I could feel stinging pain from cuts on my chest that were failing to heal. I was wearing the same pair of jeans that I had worn to the club when I went with Milo, Bobby, and…Alice.

At the thought of her, my body literally tensed up with longing and worry. I could feel that she was alive, but at this point, I still couldn't tell if the pain I was feeling was from me or her. The thought of her being harmed terrified me, and my mind raced with possible, horrifying scenarios of her being tortured, raped, and other unspeakable things.

"Jack," I rasped, trying to keep my voice even and strong despite how dry and sore it was, "What did you do to her? If you even touched her, I'll rip your fucking arms off and feed them to you, you miserable bastard!"

He just chuckled and strolled over to me, lifting my chin with his hand and forcing me to look into his face. His eyes burned with a terrifying fire. It made me afraid, not for myself, but for Alice. He wasn't the same Jack that I had changed and cared for, had loved like a brother and son at one point. He was a ruthless animal, that much I could tell from just one glance. This wasn't really the Jack that I used to know. Something horrible had taken hold of him, and I knew that I couldn't underestimate him anymore. No wonder he was probably on good terms with Gunnar…

"Oh shush, Peter," he chuckled darkly, sounded every bit the insane vampire that he was, "Alice is in good hands at the moment. Jane is taking great care of her." Something in his voice made me think that that was a gross understatement. I could just feel a tinge of despair in my emotions, and the personal touch of them made me think that it was definitely coming from Alice.

"Fuck that, Jack," I snarled to the best of my ability, "Tell me what you did to her!"

He just frowned at me, slowly reaching up to somewhere above my head. I heard a high pitched snap, and then I was suddenly falling down, the pressure on my arms gone. My hands still bound, I fell clumsily to the hard floor, barely registering the slight pain compared to what the rest of my body was feeling.

Before I could even react, a pair of rough arms grabbed me by the shoulders, making me hiss in pain, and lifted me up into a cold, hard chair. They quickly secured my ankles to the chair legs, and my hands were then cuffed behind my back. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move.

"I would tell you what I did to her," he started lazily, "but, to be honest, I haven't done anything to her. Yet. But I will tell you what I'm _going_ to do to her, Peter." He strolled around me, too close for comfort, and made a couple of laps before he came to a stop before me again. Flashing me a sliver of his wicked grin, he made a show of reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a long, curved blade.

"Once she wakes up, Jane – you remember Jane, don't you? – is going to get her nice and pretty for our little play date. Then, we're all going to move into another area, and you'll sit quietly with your stinky little Lycan friends and watch while Alice and I have some… fun." He chuckled lowly at this, knowing that I was getting tense and anxious.

"Want to hear more, Peter?" he asked sarcastically, smiling sadistically at how angry I was getting. I didn't even grace his question with an answer; I glared at him, sending out a menacing snarl that quickly turned into a low moan of pain. I hadn't even seen it coming when Jack suddenly lashed out at me, sending the sharp blade in a bloody arc across my chest.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes,'" Jack muttered to me, stepping back to admire the damage he had done. I could feel the skin forming back together and the muscles knitting themselves into one again. The stupid bastard would have to try a lot harder than that to make an impact!

"Let's see…" he began, his eyes clouding over in thought. "Well first, I'm going to just _rip_ every single piece of clothing off of that _delicious_ body of hers until she's left with absolutely _nothing._ And _then,_ I'll just _caress_ her _hot, sexy_ figure until she's _moaning_ and _screaming_ for release." He just kept talking, emphasizing every couple words with a deep slash to my torso with his jagged knife. I clenched my teeth in pain, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing me yell. I wasn't sure what hurt more, the searing pain across my skin or the sick images I was seeing in my head, images of my beautiful Alice with _him_. I knew that she would never willingly give herself to him, but ever since we had met Jack and the Lycans in the alley, I'd had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was going to be much more dangerous that I'd originally thought.

"Should I go on?" He murmured lowly to me, seeming almost lost in his plans for Alice. "Maybe not… I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise! Besides, just thinking about it makes me _so_ excited. Surely you know what I mean, don't you, _brother?_ Don't think I didn't see you, constantly staring at her. You know, it was so disturbing, knowing that you had had such a deep connection to her and there was nothing I could do about it."

His expression changed from one of lusty madness to one of sadness and despair. Had it not been for the bitter and dangerous glint in his eyes, I might have actually felt sorry for him. Besides, I wouldn't trade anything for my relationship with Alice, even my former brother's happiness. He continued as if nothing had changed, staring off into the space above my head, his tone melancholy and far away.

"And the worst part was that I could see her falling for you, too. Alice was slipping from my grasp, and it terrified me. But _of course_, you had to go play the hero, leaving so that she would be happy. Everything was perfect for me, but I could tell that you leaving was even more effective than you staying. Suddenly, she wasn't staying with me because she loved me… She stayed because she pitied me. Her thoughts were always on you, her heart was bound to yours. Her heartbeat sped up whenever she heard your name, and her body tensed with longing whenever we passed your room. After Milo changed, I even found her in there, curled up on your bed, reading that wretched book of yours. It didn't help when I told her that you had written it. If anything, it made it even worse. _She fucking took it home with her._

"But I still held on to that one little slice of hope. Hope that you would never come back, and she would eventually fall in love with me again. Deep down, I knew that she still harbored some feeling for me, but I just didn't know how to bring them to the surface once more. Of course, that hope was incredibly short-lived. When she texted me saying that you had returned, I didn't know that it was going to be the best and worst night of my existence so far. I raced back to the house, and as soon as I pulled up, I just _knew_ that you were inside. I could hear Milo freaking out in the living room with Mae, I could hear Mathilda scratching at the basement door, and above it all, I could hear her heartbeat racing in the kitchen.

"I should have turned around and just walked back out the door, because when I got to the kitchen, what I saw completely broke me. At that point, seeing the two of you together, wrapped up in each other so much that you didn't even notice me, I knew that I would never be the same. That was the moment when you truly became the enemy in my eyes… that was the moment when I finally realized that I had to destroy you in order for my happiness to survive… that was the moment when I began my descent into Hell, and I knew that I would take _my Alice_ with me, no matter the cost."

As his disturbing monologue progressed, I began to realize how far gone he was. His expression was changing, and by the time he finished, his face had morphed from a portrait of sadness and heartbreak to something straight out of an Edgar Allen Poe piece, sick and twisted and inhuman. Jack's icy blue eyes glowed with excitement.

"Well!" he exclaimed, dispelling his earlier sadness and putting on a dangerous grin "I'll just leave you and your friend Stellan to it. _I_ am going to go and get ready for the real fun! Until later, Peter…" With that, he nodded cryptically to Stellan and proceeded to saunter out one of the two doors in the room.

I warily turned my gaze to Stellan, who flashed me a feral grin and stepped slightly aside, revealing a small table stocked with an impressive array of knives and instruments that made my stomach clench slightly with nervousness; aside from Gunnar, Stellan was definitely the most sadistic, violent, and unfortunately creative of the Lycans. I was definitely in for a long and painful ride.

"You know, none of this would have happened if your stupid girlfriend hadn't stepped in to come get you in Finland," he remarked drily in Finnish. I knew that he had little to no understanding of English, so I thanked whatever Gods there were that I was very fluent in his native tongue. Too bad it didn't help much, though… It's not like I'd be able to reason with him, anyway.

"I love her, and she loves me, Stellan. Nothing is going to separate us," I said quietly, trying in vain to help him see reason. "Haven't you felt that way for someone else? Don't you know what it's like to love someone more than yourself?"

He was quiet for a moment, and my insides leapt with hope at the idea that he might show some compassion for me.

"I was in love with a woman like that once," he remarked offhandedly, and I internally rejoiced. "Her name was Katja, and we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. But then I met Gunnar…" My heart sank at his words.

"I killed her. At his request. Don't think me to be heartless, Peter. He was very convincing and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. That was my first kill, and now I am forever indebted to Gunnar for showing me the pleasure and power one feels when he holds the life of another in his hands, the pure bliss that comes from drinking the lifeblood of another being." He stopped, seeming to bask in the memory of murdering his lover. "By Gunnar's request, I am to inflict however much pain I want upon you, as long as you remain alive and sane. Barely."

He turned back to his knife collection and carefully selected one of the sharper-looking ones out of the array. Turning to face me again, he lifted the knife up and brought it down in a sharp, painful path across my collarbone. I grunted in pain and looked defiantly up into his eyes as he pulled my chin up and brought his face directly in front of mine. "…and I fully intend to fulfill my duties, Peter."

**/\\/\\/Later\\/\\/\**

I could feel the next blow coming before I even saw his hand move. The knife sliced across the bloody mess that my chest had become, and this time, I barely hissed in pain. After what seemed like hours of nothing but Stellan torturing me, my body and mind had become sort of numb. Unlike some of the other torture I've had to endure, both emotional and physical, he said barely anything. I knew the reason. They didn't need information; Gunnar already knew what he wanted. After I had killed Leif's brother during my last run-in with them, he was furious. The quest for my initiation into their group had turned into the quest for my destruction. And now that Jack had teamed up with them, they knew exactly how to end me.

Another gash opened up in my torso as he flicked the blade across my skin. I tensed, waiting for the familiar tingling of my wound healing, but it never came. Seeing this, a wide grin spread across Stellan's face, and he stopped his painful ministrations.

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere," he growled approvingly in Finnish. "Speaking of getting some, I wonder if Gunnar will let me have a go with that feisty little bitch of yours before he claims her."

Ignoring my warning snarl, he continued, obviously enjoying the reaction he was getting.

"And I mean, _wow, Peter!_ What a firecracker. And those _tits!_ Gunnar carried her in while I was setting up here, and I guess that the little pussy, Jack, got a little too excited on the way here. I hope she wasn't wearing that bra and panty set when she went out with you because if she did… wow. She's definitely my kind of whore then! Not that I would mind."

I shouted in rage and jumped up against my bindings, oblivious to the small pricks of pain that seeped through my adrenaline-filled fury. The chains snapped taut where they held me and shook with the strain that my livid struggling was putting on them.

"I will _kill you! I will fucking kill you if you lay one finger on her!_" I screamed, incensed, "If you even think about touching her, I will tear your dead heart out and you will eat it!"

He chuckled, reaching one finger down to tap the chains.

"Hmmm. Let's see… Yep! Still thinking about it, Petey. And it is still absolutely _great!_ Have I eaten my heart yet…? No. Next time, I would stick to threats that are a little less," he paused, smiling insidiously down at me, "empty."

"Just wait, Stellan. Everything's going to come falling down on you, and your world will go up in flames, and I will be the one to throw the match." I could see his eyes flicker a bit at those words, and I grinned, trying not to pay attention to the blood running down my chin. "Not so empty now that you think about it, is it?"

He answered with another cut to my chest, and this time I yelled out, not expecting the sudden pain. Before I could even gasp out another breath, the knife shot out again, then again, sending sharp twinges through my whole upper body and making me scream in pain. Now it was really starting.

"I think," Stellan said slowly, moving behind me to where I couldn't see him, "that I'll start with that pretty little neck of hers. Might as well practice with you, though." That was the last thing I heard before I felt the blade slice my throat open and my world exploded in agony.

I gasped for air, and my body convulsed as my hands instinctively tried to move to my neck to staunch the bleeding. Slitting my throat wouldn't kill me, but it was probably one of the most painful things a vampire could experience. Shattered bones and broken spines were nothing compared to this. Due to the oversensitive nerve-endings in our necks, probably formed for the pleasure found when exchanging blood with a mate, the pain was almost unbearable.

If my windpipe hadn't been severed by the cut, I would have screamed. I felt the tissue and muscle begin to knit together again, but the wound wouldn't totally heal. The previously closed gashes on my torso opened up again as my body tried to bring all the blood into healing this sometimes mortal injury, but I knew that I didn't have enough in me to completely patch up the damage.

Stellan let me sit there and convulse for a few more minutes, allowing the bleeding to subside a bit before he began the incisions on my chest and face again. I gritted my teeth, fighting stubbornly not to scream at the pain that had blossomed in my brain again. It felt like we had just begun, the slice to my throat starting a fresh assault on my battered mind.

I felt everything like it was the first time; my world exploded in pain with every new cut of Stellan's knife. Still, despite the unbearable feeling that rippled through my body, the searing pain of the knife, and the steady dripping of my open throat, I made no sound. My teeth ground together with the strain of keeping silent, and I knew that Stellan would probably tone down his torture a little bit if I verbalized my pain, but I couldn't. Screaming wouldn't take the agony away. It wouldn't fix my situation, only show my weakness.

I stayed there, chained to the chair, just waiting for something to come change the situation. Through this terrible ordeal, I barely registered the strangely familiar tinge of fear and confusion that suddenly prickled at my senses. I couldn't even spare a thought for it, though I probably should have… Stellan continued as if I weren't even alive, a mere toy for him to carve his art into.

As soon as the pain had started, it stopped again. I just sat, head bent against the pain and waited for the next blow, the next slice to send me into torture again, but it never came. I felt the presence of another person in the room, and I looked up just as Jack spoke.

"Stellan, I need you to take care of this…problem for me," he hissed quietly in Finnish, motioning to the limp form in his arms. I vaguely recognized the overtly skinny frame and the stringy hair. Even in my weakened state, I still wrinkled my nose in distaste at the sight of Jane. Nothing, not even her disheveled appearance and obviously unhealthy body, could make me like that bitch. Not after her ungrateful attitude towards Alice and her irritating, disgusting advances on me after I had caught her eye. Any respect that I might have had for her was completely destroyed. I could smell Jack all over her.

"What did you do to her?" Stellan asked wryly, surveying her with the same distaste that I had felt.

"Nothing. There's been a complication," he replied evasively. "But no, I didn't do this. Why would I touch that whore if I didn't have to?" I raised my eyebrows, ignoring the pain that shot through my head; apparently Jack didn't feel as strongly for her as I originally assumed.

"Well, what the hell did you want me to do with her? I'm not your fucking servant, and besides, I'm in the middle of something," Stellan scoffed derisively. He motioned a hand vaguely in my direction to deliver his point.

Jack glared in my direction and turned back to Stellan.

"I don't _care_ what you do with her; kill her, drain her, _whatever!_ Just get rid of her. She's a useless piece of shit, and she's done what I've asked her to so far, but this time she demonstrated what an incompetent idiot she is, unable to complete a simple task and quite possibly _ruining everything!_" he screeched. I swear, I saw him stamp his foot a little bit when he finished. What a child.

At that moment, Jane stirred a bit in his arms, and Jack actually dropped her. Landing unceremoniously on her backside, she let out a small groan and gradually opened her eyes, one hand reaching up to massage her throat. Jack swore under his breath, shooting her a look of loathing before he schooled his face into an expression of love and concern. I rolled my eyes at his antics; even though I hated Jane, a miniscule part of me felt a little bit bad for her obvious affection for him, kindled by his fake feelings for her.

"So the 'useless sack of shit' awakes," Stellan remarked lowly, too quiet for her to pick up on, but definitely loud enough for our vampire senses to hear. "Just kill her now." I tensed a bit, concern washing slowly over me; despite my hatred for this traitorous bloodwhore, she was still Alice's friend.

"Jack," I warned, keeping up our conversation in Finnish so that Jane couldn't understand, "You don't want to do this. No matter how you feel about her, just think of how Alice would react if you killed her."

Jane, who had been looking between us with confusion, unable to understand what we were saying, seemed to pick up on Alice's name. Her face morphed into one of barely suppressed rage.

"Alice? What about that stupid bitch?" she snarled, ignoring the warning hand that Jack placed on her shoulder. "Did you not see what she did to me? I'm going to have bruises on my beautiful throat now!"

At that point, I wanted to leap from my chair and do more to her throat than my beautiful angel had done. How dare she insult Alice? Surprisingly, Jack was the one who struck out to slap her. Even more strangely, she didn't seem to be angry about it!

"Jack, baby," she purred weakly, turning to him with an expression that I assumed was supposed to be sexy, "I missed you. You're much better company than that stupid whore, Alice."

"Jane!" I snapped, switching to English, "Say one more word about her, and I will rip your vocal chords out and shove them up your ass. Tell me where she is!" I was definitely losing patience with her, and it would only be a matter of time before Jack shut her up.

"Well, I can't tell you, Petey," she replied snarkily, "because she escaped!" I opened my mouth to say more, but my opportunity disappeared.

Jack seemed to decide that she had said enough, because he suddenly swooped down and pulled Jane into a rough kiss, effectively silencing her. She gave out a throaty moan and leaned into him, letting Jack tangle his fingers into her hair. I watched as Jack slowly trailed his lips across her jaw and to her ear. Her lips curved into a smile, all thoughts of our conversation seemingly forgotten.

"I love you, Alice," he whispered. Jane's eyes widened in disbelief and confusion at the name discrepancy, not even letting out a sound as Jack silently snapped her neck, letting her fall to the floor in a lifeless heap. I surveyed the scene in utter bewilderment. What the heck had just happened?!

"Well that was anticlimactic," Stellan barked out a laugh, turning back to me, knife in hand. I couldn't believe this… Alice was gone, Jane was dead, and I was here, alone. At least my other part was still safe. I prayed to whatever powers there may be that Alice would be safe somehow.

"Problem solved," Jack smirked lightly. He turned back to Stellan with a conspiratory wink. "Now, I'll leave you to it. I have a terrified, confused, and incredibly beautiful vampire to tend to. I'll tell Alice you said hi," he added to me, his smile growing wider at my confused glare.

"You're lying!" I growled, dropping my voice to a deadly level. "She escaped, your bloodwhore just confirmed it."

He only laughed, spurred on by my rage. Shaking his head amusedly, he stood up and paced away from Jane's body over to me.

"Oh, Peter. Always jumping to conclusions, eh, brother? Yes, Alice may have escaped from Jane, but we both know that Alice won't get far with Gunnar lurking around." My stomach dropped, and Jack laughed at my nervousness. But why shouldn't I be nervous? It was Gunnar. The sadistic, inhuman, insane, and incredibly dangerous vampire who wanted me dead. And he was going after my soul mate, my love. I could only hope that he wouldn't hurt her, but I wasn't that confident…

"You're lying," I rasped unconfidently, grasping at the small chance that he was just bluffing, trying to destroy my hope. "She's fine, I would have felt it if she weren't."

Jack just laughed again, condescendingly winking at me while he walked to the door he came through.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said, watching my face carefully for my reaction. "Maybe you've been too preoccupied playing with Stellan to pick up on her emotions, but wow! She seemed so stressed last time I saw her. Then again, it might have just been because she felt guilty about cheating on you. I told you she was mine, and she just proved it. While you were sitting here with our Lycan friend over here, Alice was letting me undress her, and I wasn't getting any objections from her." He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting.

"Fuck you, Jack. I know you didn't do anything. After everything that's happened, Alice wouldn't even go near you," I muttered lowly, surprised at how cool I had remained throughout this ordeal. I knew that if I snapped, I wouldn't be able to stop, and control was one thing I had to retain.

He just kept going, waiting for me to break.

"Mmm, and those sexy, little green panties. I must admit, they look _good_ on her," he practically purred. I froze; he couldn't know that… I had watched her put them on that morning. I remembered how she blushed when I told her how sinfully beautiful she looked. My face tensed, and Jack saw his opening.

"And the way she just sighs when you stroke her neck or the way she whispers your name when you kiss her temple. Oh, yes, I've become well reacquainted with our dear Alice while you've been here." He paused, waiting for the final blow. "And she tastes just as good as I remember."

"No!" I screamed, finally snapping. Just the thought of him even looking at her in such a vulnerable position made me sick with rage. And to think that he had….defiled her in some way made me even more livid. I sprang forward, fighting against my restraints with everything I had, but it was to no avail. I just struggled there, pulling and tearing at the chains, snarling and growling like a feral animal.

This time, when the knife came down on my torso, I let out a yell, all of my control gone. I barely registered Jack and Stellan's shared grin before Jack slipped out of the room, leaving me to my tormenter. No longer was this just a game that I could win, to see who could be silent for the longest. This was me, trying to keep a hold of my sanity as the pain tore through my mind. I could feel every single slice, from the newest incisions to the already sealed up cuts from hours ago. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take.

I felt lulled into a sense of blackness by the echoes of my tortured screams, and it seemed hours later that I was pulled back out of it, waking up in the land of real to the reverberations of my near insanity.

The blows and slices came less frequently now, stopping for a few seconds to let the wound partially heal just to be cut open again. My screams had toned down, morphing into groans and grunts of pain.

"Having fun?" Stellan whispered, delivering another deep slice to my stomach. I groaned in pain and tilted my head up with difficulty, looking him in the eye.

"Yes, it's just _peachy_!" I hissed defiantly, watching his eyebrows raise in surprise and amusement. "Now why don't you get on with it? You're slacking, Stella."

He glared at me, unimpressed by my sudden antagonism. Raising the knife again, he leaned down, putting a hand on my shoulder to keep me still and lifting a foot up to rest on my knee, pushing himself up to get in my face.

"Somebody's. Being. An. Idiotic. _Bitch!"_ he snarled, emphasizing every word with a slice. On the last cut, he twisted his grip and stabbed the knife straight down into my collarbone. I clenched my teeth and let out a small yell, trying not to show him how much I was still dying on the inside. He smiled, seeing through my façade.

Just as he was about to deliver another blow to my shoulder, his head snapped up towards the door and he sniffed the air in an animalistic fashion. His smile widened into a feral grin and he smirked down at me.

"We have a visitor, my friend," he muttered mockingly. I grunted in pain again as he twisted the knife in my collarbone again, letting my head fall limply onto my chest as I tried to regain my bearings. I could feel Stellan slip away, but I only felt alone for a moment.

It was like the air suddenly changed. My body tensed slightly, but I wouldn't look up, determined to use whatever this situation was to my advantage. I had to save my strength. My ears picked up on a slight rustling to one side of the room, but Stellan returned before I could pay too much attention to it, slashing his knife across my chest, causing another grunt to leave me.

_Fuck strength_, I decided, at the end of my already tattered rope. I raised my head towards Stellan's again, looking him straight in the eye. He narrowed his gaze, wary of what I was going to do. He probably saw the change in my expression.

"Is that all you've got, you _fucking pussy?_!" I screamed at him, gathering up everything I had and spit in his face, covering his cheek with a mixture of saliva, blood, and what looked alarmingly like pieces of my teeth. He reared back in rage, his hand coming back to hit me in my mouth, the blade of the knife cutting deep into my cheek. Stellan drew his hand back again, preparing to keep hitting me, but a sharp voice came out of the shadows and stopped his actions.

"Stellan!" A horrifyingly familiar voice rang out, and I cringed. _Shit!_ "Let's give Peter a little break, why don't we? Go get him some blood to loosen up." Gunnar's voice sent small shivers down my spine, and I peered into the shadows where I had heard it come from as Stellan retreated into the other room. _Too dark_, I lamented nervously. So Gunnar could evidently see me, but I couldn't see him. Great.

Stellan returned, ripping open one of the bags of blood and putting it to my lips. I warily drank at first, but then my thirst and weakness took over. It took me about ten seconds to get through both of the bags, and even as I drank, I could feel some of the wounds on my face and chest closing. Even though I was still weak, I could feel some of my strength returning, and with it, my fight.

"Gunnar, come out here, you sick bastard!" I rasped dangerously, peering into the shadows again, still not seeing him. I heard him chuckle and address Stellan in Finnish again.

"Stellan, brother. Why don't you show us just how handy that knife can be, hmm?" he asked cryptically from his spot in the darkness. Stellan strolled back next to me with the knife, and I cringed slightly, preparing myself for the blow, but then his words actually sunk in.

"Us?" I asked, fearing the worst, "Who else is there? Tell me what you've done with Alice, or I'll kill you!" My fear and anguish was palpable. If Alice was with him, I was sure that he'd do something to her, just to ruin me. When something was in Gunnar's grasp, it rarely made it out well, let alone alive. I felt an alien sense of fear and worry tinge against mine, and my heart sank. _Please, please, don't let that be Alice that I'm feeling_, I prayed, feeling my hope and control diminish even more.

"Alice is perfectly fine, for now," Gunnar said coolly, his voice slinking through the shadows, "She may be a little shaken up, but it will only be for a little while longer." The strange feeling of fear increased, and now I detected a slight undercurrent of disgust. But it was mostly fear, and all it did was add to my own. I heard Gunnar sigh, and he continued, every word sinking into my mind and planting seeds of fear and anxiety.

"And my, what a pretty young thing she is. Such a fine specimen should not be wasted on a boring, dumb little boy like Jack. Maybe I can get some access to her before he claims her. I _have_ been looking for a new concubine, you know, and she very well exceeds all standards," he chuckled, and I heard some more rustling from near where his voice was coming from.

My throat clenched as I tried to swallow my despair, tried to convince myself that I was wrong, but there was no mistaking it; Gunnar's sly hints and the sounds near him combined with the extraneous fear that I detected to make my horrendous nightmare true: he had Alice. I fought against the chains uselessly, but Stellan just pushed me roughly back against the chair.

"Please, Gunnar." I was pleading now. It felt so pathetic, so low, but I would do anything if Alice could just come out of this unscathed. "You can do anything to me; just don't do anything to her. Please." I knew there was no chance, but I still had to try. But it was to no avail; Gunnar's heart had ceased to feel hundreds of years ago. There was no way to convince this heartless shell of a vampire to change his mind, not when it was obvious how much pain it would cause me.

"Now, Peter," Gunnar admonished me, still concealed, "Surely you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of our guest of honor." So my fears were confirmed. What could I do now? I was chained, weak and broken, while the love of my existence was trapped in the grasp of one of my enemies.

The room seemed quiet for a moment. I heard Gunnar whisper something, but it was too low to pick up. There was a slight scuffle, and he whispered something again just as I felt a sharp prickling in my wrists. _Maybe someday, you can forgive me, my love. I have failed you. _My hope was fading fast, but I vowed to stay strong, if only to keep up a good front for Alice.

"Stellan," Gunnar's voice shot out of the darkness again, "it seems that our guest is not amused. Why don't you show her a better time?" I saw Stellan grin and flex his hands in anticipation, waiting for his treat.

Suddenly, Alice was thrown out of the darkness. I watched as she tried to catch herself before she hit the ground, but, just like me, her hands were cuffed behind her back. Just before she hit the hard floor, Stellan shot forward and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his chest to cradle her fall. I saw the moment his eyes flicked over her body, I saw the moment she realized who had caught her, and I saw the moment that his hand started moving to begin its exploration of her body. _Mine!_ my mind screamed, rage and confusion coursing through it as I witnessed another vampire touching my lover, but there was nothing I could do.

He ran his hand over her and stopped at her breast, giving it a rough squeeze and grinning even wider when she let out a gasp of pain.

"Nice tits, bitch!" he said in English, and Alice's eyes widened almost comically, but that was the extent of his language skills, so he turned back to Gunnar. "Can I have her Gunnar? Just a taste?"

Gunnar strolled out of his hiding place, smiling evilly at the scene: Stellan holding Alice on the floor and myself still chained to that damnable chair, shaking with rage and nervousness. He turned his gaze completely on to me, grinning sinisterly at my livid expression.

"Hmm, I'm sure Jack won't mind sharing," he said quietly, surveying my face with glee, "He _did_ promise to hand her over to me when he was finished with her after all…" He took a small step towards where Stellan stood, Alice crushed against his chest and staring defiantly up at Gunnar. When he didn't immediately shoot the idea down, Stellan smiled evilly and leaned his head down, running his nose along the back of Alice's shoulders and neck, inhaling her scent like a animal with its prey. She shuddered as he tilted his head up more, running along her throat and darting his tongue out to lap at where her pulse throbbed wildly in fear.

I growled warningly, but Stellan just continued his motions and I felt Alice's heartbeat and anxiety increase the whole time. This was torture; I had no idea how Alice hadn't broken from the sheer stress of these events so far.

Gunnar just turned back to me, eyebrow raised in contemplation.

"Yes," he murmured, more to himself than anyone else, "A little taste wouldn't hurt anyone. What say you, Stellan? Wouldn't you like a little sip of this fine wine running through her veins?"

In response, Stellan nodded quickly, his grip tightening on my mate. I growled from my position and felt my body tense.

"Don't worry, _kultaseni_," Gunnar leaned down to whisper in Alice's ear. "You'll enjoy this, whether you want to or not."

Alice opened her mouth to retort, but her words of protest quickly turned into a sharp sound of pain as Stellan reached up into the space between her and Gunnar with his knife.

The moment he slit her throat, everything went red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so i'm back...? please don't hate me. i realize that i'm probably the worst kind of author out there; i start to write a story, then i make empty promises about updating, and then I don't carry out my promises. it's been what, almost a year? yeah, i'm the worst. i can only profusely apologize and hope that you can all accept my apology.  
><strong>**i do owe you an explanation though, no matter how pathetic it is... i just...i don't know what's wrong with me. i've just been hating the way my words have been coming out on paper, and i didn't want to subject the small number of readers that i actually have to the horrid things i attempted to turn into a story. even this chapter was hard for me to post because, honestly, i am not proud of it at all. please, PLEASE tell me if you hate it, because i don't want to waste your time or mine trying to write a story that nobody likes. it's literally my worst nightmare. but i'm back, at least for now. i've literally been working on that chapter for months, and after the fourteenth page, i figured i should probably put a cap on it. i'm trying to figure out where i want the story to go, so i wouldn't expect a quick update at all. any suggestions on what you guys want to see happen? **

**i just feel like i'm turning into one of those authors who nobody likes to read anymore. all i can say is, your reviews are what kept me going. seriously. without the knowledge that other people were reading and actually wanted more, i wouldn't have continued this, so thank you, from the bottom of my heart. that's the reason why i try to review any other story i read, even if it's just a "thank you" or "keep up the good work." sometimes we just need to know that we are wanted, you know?**

**hopefully you enjoyed this chapter...**

**xoxo, always.**

**-K**


End file.
